Two is better than one
by chels9845
Summary: Trinity and Taylor Chase are freshman at Whitmore College, somewhere they thought would be uneventful and safe. Trying to escape their own dark past, follow them as they try to make it to graduation without dying while finding who they really are along the way. Damon/OC
1. Welcome to Whitmore

**WARNING: Before this story begins, please be advised there is offensive language in this story so if thats not for you, then best you click out. :)**

Whitmore College. It was a fresh start for my brother and me. We had moved towns, given up our whole lives for this college. It wasn't because this college was renowned for anything, nobody famous came from it, it was just… well I guess it was an excuse for both of us to start again, like this was our first day alive. From this day forward, I am Trinity, a normal girl attending college with her twin brother Taylor. Nothing special. Nothing abnormal. At least I hoped it would stay that way

"Okay Trinny, are you ready for this?" Taylor asked me as we headed towards our new home. I admired my brother, he was an amazing person. He was always helping other people and his smile could literally light up a room. When you saw his white-haired head coming, you were immediately happy. I on the other hand, let's just say I was slightly less cheerful all the time. I knew there was evil in this world and I wasn't just going to ignore that and be happy all the time.

"Definitely." I answered. My voice sounded confident but inside, I was terrified. This was the first time my brother and I would be separate. We were identical twins, so we had literally not left each other's sides since birth. We tried to get a dorm together but the college wouldn't allow two different genders to live together, which I found incredibly stupid, this was my brother for god's sake. The two of us kept walking towards the dorms in silence, simply taking in everything. Whitmore college's dorms were exactly what I wanted: nothing special.

"Well, I guess this is it" I sighed, stopping as I reached my dorm room door.

"God Trinny, you make it sound like we are going to be living in different countries" Taylor chuckled as I wore a sad pout. I also didn't love the nickname Taylor had given me when we were little. He was the only one who called me that and I was too excited about that fact that if you change one letter it spells 'tranny' but whatever.

"Might as well be" I mumbled, diverting my eyes from his gaze.

"Listen to me Trinny," I didn't reconnect our eyes, because I knew what was coming… the speech, so he gently pushed my chin upwards to look at him, "I'll be on the other side of the campus but that doesn't mean I won't be here for you. We will see each other every day, and you know what? I'll make you a deal. If you hate it here we can move into our own apartment together off campus but you have to give it a try first, Trinity. Promise me?" There it was. Taylor was always seeing the bright side of things, he was always comforting and positive. I sometimes found that annoying, especially when I was upset or angry, I sometimes just wanted him to agree that life sucks, but that just wasn't Taylor.

"I promise" I sighed. I leaned up to hug my big brother with all my might. I knew it was time to grow up and become an individual, without my brother. He had always been a part of my identity, and I his, but it was time to just be Trinity and not Trinity and Taylor

"I love you Trinny"

"I love you too Tay" Our hug was broken and Taylor walked away to find his own dorm. This was it, behind that door is my new home with my new roommates. Taking one last breath, straightening my white hair with my hands, I politely knocked on the door first. I didn't want to get off to a bad start by just walking in, it was my home too but there's nothing wrong with a little politeness. I could hear movement in the room so I took this as a sign, and opened the door, walking inside. I could see two girls, one with brunette hair wearing combat boots, and a blonde who looked like she was definitely homecoming queen and reminded everyone of it constantly.

"Hey" I flashed my most polite smile, but did not receive much in return

"Uh, who are you?" The blonde demanded

"Oh, I'm Trinity. Your roommate." I awkwardly introduced as I watched my two new roommates share a look, a mixture between shock and confusion. I could already tell this wasn't going to be fun.

* * *

Finished with unpacking and still feeling extremely unwanted in my new home, I decided to lay down and listen to music with my headphones, to escape. Music was my passion, in fact I was here doing a music degree. I wanted to be a singer, my brother was a guitarist. Music was the love of my life. As I scrolled through trying to pick a song, I could hear everything else around me… including my new roommate on the phone.

"There must've been a mix-up at the housing office… That's exactly what Caroline said… Damon, what's the point in going to college if we're just going to recreate what happens in Mystic Falls?" I didn't understand, why was it such a big deal for me to be assigned to their room?

"They definitely don't want me there Taylor, I hate it" I complained, dropping my head, banging it on the wooden table. After I had heard the phone conversation, I left and met up with him at the coffee shop on campus

"Come on, it can't be that bad" Taylor rolled his eyes, taking a sip of his coffee

"It is, can I move out yet?"

"Trinny, you promised you would try and 3 hours is not a good try" Taylor reminded me before I released a large groan, looking around the coffee shop. Thanks to my stupid luck, I was looking towards the door when my new roommates walked in

"Oh great, here are my arch nemesis's now" I whined as Taylor turned to look at the two girls

"What are their names? Taylor wondered

"Caroline and Elena"

"Hey! Caroline! Elena!" Taylor shouts over to the girls instantly.

"Are you kidding me?" I hiss. My brother was exactly like this all the time. He was always embarrassing me and forcing me to 'make the most of life'. I wanted to vomit at some of his philosophies. Philosophies such as 'every day is an opportunity to make new friends'. Yuck. Caroline and Elena looked strangely towards the table and hesitantly walked over

"Hi Trinity" Elena politely greets

"Hi, I'm Taylor" Taylor extends his hand and shakes both of theirs. Always too friendly for my liking.

"Would you like to join us?" He offers. After their acceptance, they both take seats while I glared deathly at my brother.

* * *

After what felt like hours of girl talk, my brother and my new roommates were becoming best friends.

"So, your current boyfriend, Damian–" Taylor starts

"Damon." Elena corrects

"–is your ex's brother."

"Stefan."

"You and Stefan are friends, but three months ago he left without saying goodbye?"

"Do you think that I should call him?" Elena wonders but I honestly couldn't care less. I was the worst at girl talk and feelings, but my brother was surprisingly amazing at it

"No way." My brother answered

"Do you have a boyfriend, Caroline?" I asked, not really that interested, but out of kindness and to prove to my brother I was 'making a go of it'.

"I do. His name's Tyler. He had to miss move-in day, but he'll be here for the first day of classes." The blonde responded

"Assuming he registers. And picks a dorm. And buys books." Elena clarifies

"Speaking of minding one's own business, let's talk roommate ground rules. Privacy is very important to me." Caroline informs me.

"Same here." I answered

"I have low blood sugar. My diet's finicky, so keep your paws off my stuff."

"We'll split up the shelves."

"And if I suddenly get up to leave or disappear for a while, don't follow me or look for me." Wait what?

"Okay...sounds good." I was sure my confusion was written across my face. That didn't sound weird just to me, right?

"Great, then we agree on everything." Elena smiled happily as another student approached us

"Excuse me, ladies. Party at Whitmore House tonight." The dark-skinned man informed while placing a couple of flyers on the table

"We'll be there." Elena tells him, answering for everyone, something I did not like. I have a mouth and brain, I can answer for myself

"I hope so." The male student responds whilst staring a Caroline. The unknown student leaves and Elena giggles as she wraps an arm around Caroline's shoulders

"I love college." Elena smiled, clearly excited. I felt the opposite, I wasn't that into parties anymore.

"Yeah well, I'm going to pass" I informed, getting up to leave the conversation

"Uh uh missy, sit down," My brother demanded, pointing to her seat. I reluctantly lowered myself back down

"You're coming, this is our first college party and I am not going to let you miss it because you suck" I playfully gasped at this.

"I don't suck, I just don't think I should be going to parties, fresh start remember" I said the last bit through clenched teeth and in a whisper, I did not need my 'new friends' hearing about my old life, that was in the past

"Oh, come on, please. It'll be so much fun and Caroline can find you someone" Elena suggested, like that was something I actually wanted to happen

"Ohhhh, I love matchmaking" Caroline gleamed, jumping up and down with a clap of her hands. Caroline reminded me of girls at my old school, superficial and over the top. I didn't mind those qualities, in fact I was some of those qualities, but being Caroline's friend was not what I came to college to do.

"I don't know guys" I sighed

"She's going" Taylor answered for me. I snapped my head back towards him, was he insane?

"Awesome, we'll see you there" Elena politely smiled and off they went. As soon as I noticed them out of earshot, I used all my might and kicked my brother in his shin under the table. He groaned in pain and sent a glare my way

"You know what that was for" I glared back, finishing off my coffee.

"Come on, we should get to orientation" I announce, standing and beginning the walk

"I would follow you but I have lost the use of my leg" He called out after me. I rolled my eyes and scoffed, what a drama queen.

* * *

Later that night, I was having a shower, getting ready for the party I did not want to go to. High school parties used to be fun for me, but that was because I was juvenile. Not that I wasn't now, I just didn't find them fun anymore. I didn't like the feeling of not knowing the place I was in, I didn't like getting drunk around a bunch of strangers who would probably keep partying if I died of alcohol poisoning, and I especially didn't like the number of sleazy guys there always were. Hoping out the shower, I looked in the foggy mirror. Sure, I was okay looking. I never thought of myself as exceptionally pretty, just unique. I had white hair for god's sake, something my brother and I share and as far as I've seen, we are the only ones to possess that trait naturally. My ice blue eyes were always the point of interest for people though, my eyes were so incredibly blue. The rest of my face was… blah, nothing special, just a plain old face. My judgemental thoughts were broken when I heard violent coughing coming from our room. Rushing out in only a towel, I could see Caroline bent over, aggressively coughing with Elena rubbing her back soothingly. "What's going on? Are you okay?" I asked, stepping forward to see if I could help

"Yeah, she's, uh, she's fine." Elena announces, moving to stand in my path

"What happened?"

"Water just went down the wrong pipe. I'm okay, really. I shouldn't have touched your stuff, I'm really sorry." Caroline explained, her voice still hoarse

"Oh, you drank one of those waters?" I asked, what happened to 'stay out of my stuff and I'll stay out of yours'?

"Yeah, I'm sorry"

"It's fine. It just sounded like someone was dying out here. Well, I'm glad you're okay!" I smiled politely, before returning to the bathroom to get ready. After doing my makeup, I wondered. What does one wear to their first college party? I couldn't wear my old party clothes, they just didn't feel like… me anymore. Grabbing my favourite black jeans, I wrestled them on along with a salmon flowy top. I walk back into the room to see the other girls giggling to themselves. I watched in silence, I could easily see these two had been friends forever and it made me wonder about my friends… or lack of. I had my brother of course, but who wants their brother to be their only friend? I had plenty of 'friends' in high school, but anyone who has graduated knows that's a load of bullshit. I needed friends like these two… or I needed these two as friends.

"Hey girls," I spoke, the two girls' heads turning towards me. I could see Elena's polite smile, something I noticed was always on her face, and Caroline's crossed arms with a not so polite face.

"I was just thinking that I didn't have any shoes to go with this outfit, I was wondering if you could help me" I suggested, and I was immediately rewarded with a large smile from Caroline who looked so excited.

"Oh my god, yes I have the perfect shoes" She took my hand and rushed me to her closet, rambling about what opinions she had while Elena watched on in amusement. It felt good to have girls as my sort of friends.

* * *

Within in an hour, we were at the Whitmore house where the party was going off. Caroline, Elena and I were just beginning to the walk towards the entrance when the guy who handed out the flyers approached us.

"Hey, I remember you." He announces

"Hey. Flyer Guy." Elena nods her head in remembrance

"Jesse, technically, but 'Flyer Guy' works, too." He chuckles. I mean he was sort of cute in that frat boy yet innocent way.

"I'm Elena, this is Trinity and Caroline." She introduces and I reply with a slight wave

"Nice to meet you." Jesse answers, but it's clear he was talking to Caroline if his lustful eyes that were transfixed in her direction are any indication.

"Hi." Caroline flatly replies. Ouch on you dude. She politely smiles before walking past him towards the door. Elena sends an apologetic glance towards Jesse before we both follow Caroline to the entrance

"You can't be nice to the guy?" Elena sighed

"Well I for one, thought you handled that brilliantly" I offered, Caroline sent me small smile before turning back to Elena. That's a win in my book.

"I'm with Tyler." Caroline reminds her

"Are you? Because he hasn't called."

"From the mountains of Appalachia?"

"I'm just saying, I don't want you to get your hopes up thinking that he's coming, when he hasn't really shown much interest."

"Did you tell Damon you were having dreams about Stefan?" Caroline accuses, causing Elena to go silent. See, this is why I don't have girl friends; drama.

"See? No relationship is perfect." Caroline responds as we finally make it to the front door. I step into the house looking around. The party was in full swing and unfortunately, looked just like the high school parties I used to attend. I turn back around and notice the other girls whispering and have yet to even step foot in the house, wise decision in my opinion.

"Why are you guys just standing there?" I wonder

"We were just...Caroline?" Elena looked to her friend

"Waiting for someone." Caroline inserted

"She's late."

"So..."

"Right. Well, I'm gonna go find my brother" I awkwardly told them, eyeing them carefully. That was really weird.

"Like I said, she knows." Caroline's voice reached my ears. She knows? Me knows? I know what? See, weird. I go back to focusing on finding my brother. This party was absolutely packed and it was like a can of sardines in here, how the hell was I meant to find my brother?

"Hey Trinny!" I turn around and see my brother standing against a wall with red cup, obviously filled with alcohol. He is also standing with another person, dressed all in black and he did not look like he wanted to be here. He and I would make great friends. I make my way over to them

"Hey Tay" I smile politely and turn to his friend, hoping he would introduce himself in same way

"Oh, this is Joel" Taylor informs

"Hi, I'm Trinity" I smile warmly, to which I receive a grunt and he leaves the conversation.

"Well he seems… nice"

"About as nice as you" Taylor nudges me

"Hey! I am nice, I'm making friends."

"Obviously, you don't mean you're making friends here"

"I just got here"

"Yeah and the old Trinity would already have 10 people fawning over her" He chuckles, taking a sip of his beer but I freeze. That's exactly what would've happened if I was still the old Trinity.

"You know I'm not that person anymore" I answer, all traces of laughter gone from my voice.

"I know Trinny. You don't have to be that person in order to make friends. The real Trinity is just as capable as the old one"

"The old Trinity made friends by sucking a lot of dick" I remembered and watch as my brother spits his beer out everywhere followed by choking

"Come on Trinny!"

"I'm kidding!" I tell him as I turn my back to walk away, "Kind of"

* * *

It wasn't long after that that I realised I had a voicemail from Elena

"Hey, Trinity, it's Elena. Just calling to let you know why we left, so call me when you get this. Bye." Well shit. I was stuck here with all these frat boys. I wanted to get out of here. I tried squeezing my way back to the exit as fast as possible… so it took me like 10 minutes to cross one room, but I finally made it there. Stepping outside I took a deep breath of fresh air that didn't smell like beer. After that euphoric experience, I looked around and saw Caroline and Elena hovering over a girl on the ground.

"Hey guys, is she okay?" I asked from behind them, obviously startling them as they jumped

"Trinity, she's fine, you should go home" Elena told me and I could see her intentionally place her statue in front of the girl on the ground. Despite her best efforts, I could see through her legs and noticed the girls neck. It was covered in blood and looked like someone had literally eaten the poor girl

"What happened to her neck?" I gasp

"Nothing Trinity, we've already called the police, go back to the dorm so you won't have to answer stupid questions" Caroline told me. I guess I didn't want to spend all night talking to cops about something I didn't see

"Fine" I answer begrudgingly before leaving them to their business

"Great, now we have to call the police" Elena sighs in the background. I thought they said they had called the police?

* * *

A few hours later, the other two finally arrived home. I had already gotten in bed, ready to sleep when they came through the door. Obviously, they thought I was sleeping because they took quiet footsteps and spoke in a whisper.

"This doesn't make any sense. Firstly, we get a new roommate who puts vervain in her drinking water, "Caroline whispers. That's a personal choice, what's that got to do with anything at all?

"And now we find a dead girl with her throat ripped open, and now the school's covering it up a as a suicide" I saw that girls neck, that was no suicide. I came to this school because it was quiet and unremarkable. Nothing ever happens in Virginia, let alone at Whitmore. This was already the opposite of what I wanted. Closing my eyes, I tried to get some sleep.

* * *

If I thought sleeping would pull my out of my thoughts about my weird new roommates, I was severely wrong. I woke up feeling more paranoid than ever. So, I called my brother, like I always did in situations where I didn't know what to do. Out of the two of us, I was probably the… let's just say, I wasn't as smart as my brother. I never really payed that much attention in school, didn't need to, but now that's coming back to bite me in the ass. Within an hour, I was at the coffee shop with Taylor "I'm telling you Taylor, something is super off with them. It just doesn't feel right". I shiver slightly. "Oh, come on, they're 18-year-old girls, they can't have a whole other secret life" Taylor shrugged. I just stared at him... because that was totally possible… considering that was my exact situation. After a few moments of silence, Taylor looks towards me and notices my look along with my raised eyebrow "Oh right… except for you of course" Maybe I was the smart one. I rolled my eyes and looked out of the glass window next to our table. We could see the memorial that the students of the school set up for the girl who 'committed suicide' last night. I could also see my new roommates standing there, but they weren't placing flowers or leaving a card or anything. They were just standing there talking. "Ohhh, there's your besties" My brother joked as I continued to stare, paying him no attention.

"Uh, hello to Trinity. You're staring" I break the trance I was in and focus back on my brother

"Maybe you're the weird one" He chuckled to himself.

"Okay but don't you find it strange that they are just standing there, they aren't placing flowers or anything like that"

"So? It's not suspicious to stand in front of a public memorial for a girl they didn't even know without giving her flowers" I take another look out the window and notice Elena hand Caroline a folder.

"See? Now they are passing folders around, that's suspicious" I tell him

"Yeah, you're right! That is suspicious. Two college students sharing a folder of papers, so strange" I could practically hear the sarcasm dripping from his voice

"You are no help. I can't stay there anymore, I'm always on edge around them now"

"No, look, you're not moving out. Moving out because you are having hallucinations is not a good enough reason"

"Hallucinations? I'm not hallucinating," I roll my eyes, and look out again to watch the two girls walk away, "there's just something not right here"

* * *

Later, Taylor and I were on our way to our first class as college students. It was exciting if I am being completely honest. I don't usually have any emotion but I was actually feeling something for once, I even wore a smile on the way.

"Look at that, you actually have emotions, wow" My brother's sarcasm never ends but I didn't even care, I was too excited for this, nothing could bring me down. That was until we almost literally ran into Caroline and Elena who were hurrying out of a classroom

"Oh, hey Trinity" Elena smiled

"We just finished our first class" Caroline rushed out quickly, as if to answer my next question. I looked towards the classroom.

"That's a microbiology classroom," I tell them, "You guys aren't even studying the same degree" I raise an eyebrow

"Which is why we left the class" Caroline answers

"We should go" And with that they left. I turned to my brother wearing an 'I told you so' face

"Oh, come on, don't give me that look. It's not suspicious that two college freshmen decided to check out different classes on their first day, you need to chill." I sighed because I guess he was right. Sure, they were a little strange and obviously had secrets but they didn't mean there was anything wrong with them. Maybe I was overreacting.

* * *

By the time I got home, it was dark. Taylor and I had found a recording studio and let's just say time got away from us. I was honestly so exhausted and just wanted to drink and sleep. Taylor and probably everyone else on campus was going to this bonfire thing the school was having but I am so done with college parties after the last time. I mean, a girl died at the last party so no thank you. Twisting the key in the lock of the dorm room door, I was looking forward to drinking all the alcohol in this dorm and passing out. Sounds like the best night to me. Opening the door, I dumped my school bag by the door and walked into the room.

"Holy shit!" I jumped, my heart racing a million miles an hour. Seated on Elena's bed was a man. A hot man. He had raven black hair paired with frosty ice eyes which could definitely beat mine out for best eyes.

"Who are you?" I demand, my heart pumping in my chest

"Who are you?" The man asked, standing up

"I live here, I think you should be the one answering the questions" His face softened and a look of recognition passed across his face

"Oh, you're Trinity" He told me. I knew that already

"I'm Damon" He flashed me a devilish smirk

"You're Elena's boyfriend" I visibly relaxed.

"She's at the bonfire, nice to meet you" I tell him, assuming he would leave to find her

"I know, I thought I'd come back here and wait. College parties aren't exactly my thing" He told me whilst his eyes searched the room, admiring everything

"Uh, me neither" I answer as I sit down on my own bed and watch him walk around the room, picking up and admiring anything that caught his fancy

"Why not? You look like the kind of girl who would thrive at a college party" Excuse me? Thrive?

"And why would you think that Damon?" I wonder and he turns his head to look at me. I watch his eyes quickly look up and down my body, and settle on my head.

"Oh, so just because I'm blonde, I should be at a college party drinking shitty alcohol, sucking every frat dude off, is that it?" I demand, my arms crossed. I could see a slight smile appear on his face. I was angry, why was he smiling?

"You're adorable when you're angry" He smirks, and I could just tell he knew it would set me off. So, I didn't give in, I didn't yell or scream.

"So, are you going to leave now? You came in, insulted me and touched all my stuff, surely you're done here" I roll my eyes

"Nope, I'm gonna wait for Elena" He tells me as he comes to sit back down on Elena's bed next to mine. Well there goes my plans for the night. I looked over towards him. He looked like he would make a good drinking buddy

"You wanna get drunk?" I ask. His head looks towards me with a small laugh

"No thanks, I'm sure whatever mixed vodka drinks you have will be disgusting" This guy really was a misogynistic dick, how the hell did someone like Elena end up with him?

"Suit yourself" I smirk, going over to one of the cupboards which I had stocked my alcohol in. Pulling out several bottles of Jack Daniels, I bring them back to my bed and start drinking the first one from the bottle

"Woah, hold on, you drink Jack?" I shrug to his question. I watch him lean over and steal the bottle from my hands.

"I thought my drinks were too girly for you" I smirk as he begins to gulp down the bottle

"Shut up" He chuckles in the brief moment he pulled the bottle away from his lips. I laughed in response and picked up another bottle for myself because I had a feeling that I was not getting the first bottle back.

* * *

An hour later, we were both a bit hammered. Damon had moved to sit next to me on my bed so the transferring of bottles was easier. We had drunk 7 bottles of Jack between us and after drinking that much, Damon was tolerable. Actually, I guess he was more than tolerable.

"So…" He begins and I feel him tug on a piece of my hair

"Is it natural?" He asks

"Why does everyone ask me that?" I let a large giggle because it was true, everyone asked me that

"Its real for god's sake" I answer

"How the hell does one have naturally white hair?" He asks

"I have no idea, both of my parents have black hair so I have no idea" I shake my head with a smile. I have no idea how we ended up looking like the entire population of Russia.

"You know, you can hold your liquor" He commented and I smiled over towards him. My high tolerance for alcohol was something I took pride in.

"For a girl, at least" He finished

"You are such a sexist dick, you know that right?" I giggled

"Uh huh" He answered, taking another drink before passing the bottle to me and I repeated his action

"I guess having my first drink at age 5 was really a blessing in disguise" I laughed to myself, taking another drink. It was then I realised who I had just said that to and my laughter ceased and I froze. I barely even knew this guy and here I was divulging personal details about my life. I was not known to share my personal life with anyone, let alone some random dude who I knew nothing about.

"I should not have told you that" I shake my head

"Let me guess…." I watched him have a short think, "Mommy issues" He guessed

"Oh close" I high five him and laugh

"Daddy issues" I clarify

"Join the club" He answered, taking another swig. I turned my head to face him, studying him closely. I watched his jaw line clench as he answered my question, probably thinking about his dad. He turned his head to face mine as well, our noses were a safe distance apart for the time being but one movement of the head would bring us much, much closer than I wanted to get with my new roommates boyfriend

"What?" He questioned, obviously referring to my staring

"We're more alike than you think you know" I tell him and he laughs. I playfully punch him in the chest

"I'm serious, we both have major daddy issues and we both love Jack" I explain, taking the last swig of my bottle before disposing of it on the floor along with the other 7. He chuckled again.

"So those two facts make us the same?"

"Isn't that what friendship is all about? Having the same issues and loving the same alcohol?" I wonder aloud, giggling to myself.

"I'm sure there's more to a friendship than that" He chuckles along with me

"Probably, but I wouldn't know. I'm not great at making friends"

"Another thing you can add to your list of similarities between us"

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" I laugh

"Alright I get it. You're not the first woman to think I'm an ass"

"I don't think you're an ass" I answer, staring at his incredibly chiselled face.

"Really?" He softly questions. It must have been the alcohol talking because I would never have done this with my friends boyfriend if I was sober… well I wouldn't do it these days. There was just something about him. The way his eyes bore into mine with a frosty, yet comforting gaze. The way his eyebrows wiggled every time he said something he thought was funny. The way his lips would tug into that smirk every time he said something naughty. There was just something pulling me towards him. Like an electrical pull or something, but the next thing I knew our heads were so close together that I could feel his breathe reach my lips. One move forward and our lips would touch. My heart was racing. The kind of racing you get when you are about to have your first kiss. Tingles shot down all through my body and all I could think about was this mans lips. I watched his eyes close and his lips move closer. One more inch and our lips would be united. A key turning in the door jumped us apart. Our trance as broken and my head was now clear. What the hell was I thinking? The door swung open and Elena appeared. I was about to open my mouth to say something, anything to excuse the situation I was just in but Elena charged forward, grabbed Damon by the shirt and pulled herself down into his lap. Her lips immediately attacking his. You know that feeling when you meet a cute guy and you're getting along so well and you feel the butterflies and the tingles and all that romantic shit they talk about in the movies… and then his girlfriend walks up. That was exactly what I was feeling. It was like my heart had been stabbed, the colour drained from face and I felt physically sick. Why was I feeling like this? This was her boyfriend after all and I had known that all along. I mean for god's sake, I knew him as Elena's boyfriend.

"Okay, well I'm going to go" I practically ran out of there but before I left, Damon called out

"Trinity, you're drunk. Be careful out there" I turned to face him. I saw his worried face peeking out from above Elena's head, which was now placing rough kisses over his neck.

"Always am" I quickly turned around and left but not before I noticed Elena literally rip his shirt open, the buttons flying everywhere. I just hoped they would move to her bed, instead of doing it in mine. Now outside of the dorm, I placed my hot body against the cold dormitory walls and it was like a bucket of water had been dropped on me. I was completely level headed. Level headed and freaking the fuck out. I had almost kissed my roommates boyfriend, what the hell is wrong with me? I came here to change my life and within the first week I was already almost kissing my friend's boyfriends. I needed to get out here, so I walked. I walked outside. I walked down the pathway. I walked past the sororities and frat houses. I just keep walking. I don't know why but I just had to keep walking. Maybe I thought I could outwalk my problems or something, I don't know. In the end, I ended up at my brothers dorm where I passed out.

* * *

Surprisingly, the next morning I woke up completely fine. No headache, no foggy thoughts. While most people would celebrate the fact that they drank numerous bottles of liquor and didn't throw up or wake up with a hangover, I was not so pleased. Because I had no hangover, that meant I remembered everything, loud and clear. I had almost kissed a guy in a relationship. God what is wrong with me? I got up and made my way out, already regretting the choice to walk to my brothers. I looked like I was doing the walk of shame, how embarrassing. I kept my head down as I walked, my eyes glued to the floor in front of me. I just wanted to get home and forget that last night ever happened… forgetting that Damon ever happened, and I'm sure that could've been a possibility if the man himself didn't appear out of thin air and let me walk right into him. My head hit his chest with a thud and I looked up at his emotionless face

"How did you just appear out of nowhere?" I wonder aloud. I hadn't seen his boots in my vision line at all but I still managed to run into him

"We should talk about last night" I hold up my hand, stopping him

"Look, what happened last night was a mistake. We got drunk off our assess and what happened was just because of the alcohol I'm sure." I looked at him and his face still showed no emotion

"And if you're wondering if I'm going to tell Elena then the answer is no" I watched him visibly breathe a sigh of relief

"That's good to hear" He gave me an appreciative smile and I gave him a polite nod before moving around him, continuing the walk back to the dorm. I heard footsteps beside me and noticed Damon had also come along for the adventure

"So…" He starts and I stop to face him

"So what?" I quirk an eyebrow

"So… last night you talked about us being friends… so I was just wondering if… you know" He stumbled. Considering what I already knew about him, I never pictured Damon as the nervous type but here he was talking to me, stumbling over his words

"You were wondering if I meant it?" He didn't respond so I took that as a yes to my question

"Oh Damon, we obviously have too much in common to not be friends" I laugh as we continue walking.

"So what are you doing today?" He asks and I can tell he still feels a bit awkward so its time to work the Trinity magic and make everything less awkward

"Well I was planning on going back to my dorm and dying. Would you care to join me, friend?" I ask with an inviting eyebrow raise

"Aw, as much as I would love to go home and die with you. I can't." I tried not to let my disappointment show too clearly on my face. Guess my skills to de-awkward the situation failed.

"I'm taking Elena back to our house in Mystic Falls, her little brother is being a punk"

"Oh, you guys have a house together?" Had I almost ruined a serious relationship?

"Elena's house burned down a few months"

"That's awful" I comment. So does that mean they weren't living together by choice? More out of need? Why did that make me feel slightly better?

"Well have fun dying, this is my car" He stopped in front of a baby blue Camaro convertible.

"Holy shit," It was absolutely magnificent, "Is this a 1969 Chevy Camaro?" I asked, my mouth a jar in shock

"You know your cars?"

"Hell yeah I do" I stopped gawking at the car and looked to him to see him raise an eyebrow in question

"Just because I'm a girl I can't know cars?" I fake gasp, like I was hurt

"Didn't say that" He answered with a roll of the eyes as I chuckled along

"My dad was a mechanic, he owned his own shop for a bit and my brother and I would always help out so I got to know the cars" I answered and he nodded his head in acknowledgement

"Maybe sometime I can take you for a spin in it" He tells me. I open my mouth to answer with a hell yeah but my response is interrupted by Elena arriving and placing a sweet kiss on Damon's lips. I divert my eyes as they have their romantic encounter.

"Hey, I'm ready" She tells him before she notices me. She sends a warm smile my way

"Hey Trinity… About last night-"

"Don't worry, nothing I haven't seen before" I cut her off

"I'm still really sorry about that" She sends me an apologetic smile and I send a friendly one back

"Don't even worry about. I'll see you guys later" And with that I make my exit, headed off to my dorm for a day of popcorn and FRIENDS. The best kind of day obviously.

* * *

AN: Hey guys, welcome to my new story. I'm so excited to be finally sharing this story with you. It's a little slow to begin with, as many stories are, but I hope you stick with me and this new story. I will be updating every Wednesday night AEST and I already have 7 chapters ready to go, so tell me if you want to see the rest. Thanks guys, hope you enjoyed the first chapter!


	2. Remembrance Day: Mystic Falls Style

The next few days were surprisingly quiet. Elena was still in Mystic Falls with Damon and had yet to make any contact with me, not that I thought either of them would but whatever. Caroline was all the sudden interested in becoming best buddies with the microbiology professor, which is strange as she is studying drama, and usually I would be all Sherlock Holmes over that type of information but I had realised that Taylor was right. I was incredibly paranoid and I was reading too much into things, nothing was wrong with two newly freshman girls wanting to explore their options a little and it can be a little weird adjusting to college life. Trust me, I would know. The past few days I had thrown myself into my schoolwork, trying to forget my almost indiscretion with my friend's boyfriend and I hadn't really done much else. In fact, I was on my way to class right now. As I walked along the halls of the university, I happened to see Caroline standing out front of the microbiology lab

"Hi Caroline" I greet as I walk towards her.

"Hi Trinity" She greets back in a friendly matter. I had come to see that after she knew you weren't a threat to her popularity or whatever she originally thought I was threat against, she was a pretty good and nice person

"What are you doing today?"

"Oh nothing, I was gonna head back to my hometown later for this party thing at the cemetery" I'm sorry, what?

"In a cemetery?" I question with a laugh. To be honest, it sounds incredibly creepy… AKA my type of party.

"Yeah, its Remembrance Day in my home town and they're really into history so graveyard it is" She explains and then her face changes as if she's had an idea

"You should totally come" She invites, her face full of excitement at the prospect

"Oh, I don't know, it's for your home town and I'm not exactly a resident"

"Don't worry about it, Jesse's coming too and he's never been there either" She explains but I can hear the begging tone in her voice

"What the hell, why not? A party in a cemetery sounds like a great time"

"Amazing, I'll see you at 6" She excitedly informs before running back into the bio chemistry lab to talk to Jesse. Looks like I'm going to a party… I wonder if Damon will be there?

* * *

By 6:30, we had passed the sign for mystic Falls and I was taking in the town from the backseat of Caroline's car. Mystic Falls looked like every other small town in America. It was basic, yet comforting, and everywhere I looked it seemed everyone knew everyone. It reminded me of my home town except I'm sure there were far less creepy stuff that went on around here. As we drove along, I spotted something that definitely caught my fancy; a bar

"Ohh, stop here" I request and Caroline pulls over thankfully.

"I'm gonna go get a drink, do you mind?" I ask her

"Not at all. The party starts at 7. I'll meet you there?" She asks but to be honest, I think she was more than happy to get me out the car. There had been an awkward sexual tension in the car this whole time between Jesse and Caroline and I felt like the third wheel so it was time to make my escape. Jumping out of the car, I read the sign which indicated this place was called 'The Mystic Grill'. How original.

Walking in, the place was absolutely packed and people were toasting to, who I assumed were, dead people. I quickly managed to make it to the bar and thankfully because it was so busy, there was no ID checking which meant I got my bourbon and I was happy. Scanning the bar quickly, I found something that would make this drinking party a lot more fun, or rather someone. I made my way over

"Well if it isn't Damon Salvatore. I thought you were gonna call me" I tease, making my over to the table. It was when I had reached the table, I noticed he wasn't alone. He was with another man, one that didn't look much older than myself with his sandy coloured hair and emerald green eyes.

"Miss Trinity, what are you doing in Mystic Falls?"

"Caroline invited me to this cemetery party."

"Thought you didn't like parties?"

"Correction, I don't like college parties. An insanely creepy party to celebrate dead people in a graveyard? Count me in" I chuckle and sip from my bourbon

"I'm Stefan" The man sitting across from my new friend introduced, clearly feeling left out

"Trinity" I nod my head in greeting and he raises his glass to me before taking a drink.

"Hello." I hear Damon greet. I turn my head to see the waitress coming to pick up everyone's empty glasses

"Hi." The young girl smiles shyly, she was obviously intimidated by Damon and his handsomeness, but hey, who could blame her? No Trinity, stop thinking these things about him. Stop it

"Uh, hey, darling? We'd love another round, please."

"You got it." As I watch the waitress leave, I notice Stefan staring after her. Is he into her or something? He evens leans in his chair slightly towards her. I look back to the table and see Damon clearly glaring at his brother, then I felt a movement under the table and Stefan quietly yelp in pain. Damon had kicked his brother. We are going to be great friends, we have so much in common.

"So, Trinity," Stefan begins and I turn to face him

"Are you a vampire?" I'm sorry, what? I'm sure my eyes noticeably went as wide as saucers.

"Pardon?" I ask

"I think Stefan has had a little too much to drink, right brother?" Damon explains but I can hear the tension and anger in his voice.

"Ah, so you're not a vampire yet." What has this guy been smoking? He lives in a fairy tale land

"Definitely too much to drink" Damon continues to explain on behalf of his brother

"Yeah, or too little of the meds I'm sure he's meant to be taking" I grumble under my breath. Damon snorts at my comment. Guess I got to work on my quiet voice if he heard that. We hear the bell ring again and we all clink our glasses. I down another gulp of my drink but notice the other boys paused before their cup could reach their mouths. I also noticed their eyes watching the door. I turn around in my seat to look at the entrance behind me and see Elena making her way towards the table.

"Hey babe" Damon greets as he wraps his arm around her waist as she comes to stand next to him. She then places a gentle, and non-sexual kiss on his lips but it's still enough contact to make me feel ill

"I'm going to go get some fresh air" I announce and practically run from my seat

As I escape through the side door, I breathe in the chilly fresh air. It felt good to get out of that extremely crowded bar that smelled like stale alcohol but it felt especially good to leave that romantic couple to themselves. I so did not want to see that. I press my forehead gently against the brick wall and breathe in the fresh air deeply

"You okay there?" Stefans voice beside me startled me. I look up and see him standing inches away from me. How did he get there without me noticing or hearing him?

"Fine" I answer. Honestly, Stefan made me feel uneasy, especially after that vampire comment. I really wasn't sure what to expect from him, so I backed away a little bit, further into the alley that hugged the walls of the bar and the next building.

"You don't look fine" Stefan responds but his face holds no emotion at all, not even one shred of concern.

"Well I am" I retort, still slowly retreating into the alley more, which come to think of it probably wasn't smart. I keep my eyes trained on Stefan, watching him, waiting. His eyes were trained on me in response, but they weren't looking at my face. His eyes were fixated on my neck. I didn't know if I found that surprising or not. I knew my heart was already beating very fast and I'm sure my pulse point in my neck showed him that, which was probably what he was staring at.

"You look delicious" IM SORRY WHAT?!

"What?!" I yell, shocked and taken aback by his comment. I felt my back hit the wall and Stefan was not far behind me. He kept advancing towards me but I no longer had any space to move. I was trapped. I watched his face. This time his face held an emotion but not one that made me feel comfortable. He looked hungry. So why was he cornering me in an alleyway and not going inside the restaurant/bar we had just left? His eyes suddenly started to change. They darkened from a forest green into a charcoal black and his eyes no longer had any white in them. Veins began to protrude from his eyes, downwards into his cheeks. The purple veins pulsating like ones you would find in any human body. I watched his mouth become ajar, revealing what was inside. Fangs. He had fangs. Nobody had fangs like that… unless… Vampire.

"You're a vampire" I breathed, my voice shaky. His mouth curled into a devious smile, as if a hunter had just caught his prey, but I suppose that was appropriate for this situation. He was the hunter and I was his prey. He was going to eat me. I wanted to scream for help, scream so loud my vocal chords would no longer work, but when I tried to open my mouth and shout, nothing came out. My vocal chords felt frozen and my whole body trembled in fear. I was going to die. I was going to be eaten by another human being… well I suppose Stefan wasn't really a human, was he? He was a vampire who was hungry. I was not going to let this happen to me. I was not going to have a tombstone that read 'she got eaten by another person'. That was not going to happen. I would fight to live, even if it was impossible. I had read enough books about vampires to know they had enhanced strength and as it was, I only had about half of the average strength of a human. I couldn't fight him. So, I glared. I know, sounds stupid but when people used to piss me off, I would glare and something strong would pulsate through my entire body, like a surge of energy. I felt that ball of energy ignite in my body. I fixated my vision on Stefan and imagined his head exploding. I imagined his head on fire, burning in pain. And then it was. Okay, not literally but Stefan dropped to the ground, clutching his head in pain as if the inside of his head was on fire. Good enough for me. I came to my senses and broke my vision that was trained on Stefan who was writhing around on the floor in pain. I ran out of that alley. I ran down the pathway and I just kept running. I had no idea where I was going but I was hoping to find the cemetery or a police station or something, anywhere with people to tell. My legs were soon almost useless after I had run several miles, but luckily, I noticed numerous people drifting towards one part of town. They must've been headed to the cemetery so I took off after them, following them into the creepy graveyard. Now that I was here, I had no idea what to do. Do I tell the police? Would they ever believe me? They would probably ship me off to the loony bin. Do I find Caroline? Did she know about this? My body stopped and froze as I thought about it. What if Caroline was one? She was friends with people who were. All her weird behaviours and strange words came back to me. It wasn't completely far-fetched to think she was one. She was barely ever at the dorm and when she was, she was always watching me, making sure I wasn't snooping in her stuff. She would sometimes go under her bed and grab some things before leaving and when I went to investigate, I found an esky with some bags of red liquid in it. I had just assumed it was wine but maybe it wasn't, maybe it was blood. Were all my friend's vampires? Caroline, Elena, Damon? Was my new best friend a vampire? He had never given me any indication that he was but I had only known him for a few days and hadn't spent an enormous amount of time with him. His brother was a vampire, it's very possible he was one too. My head felt like it was going to explode with all of these thoughts running through it. I searched the crowd, looking for someone or anyone who looked familiar and then I spotted her. Her blonde hair stood out amongst many others with darker hair and she seemed to have spotted me too. She had seen me, I couldn't run away, she would just catch me.

"Hey Trin, you're finally here" She smiled and gave me a hug. I was too much in shock to return it and she clearly noticed. She pulled away, her face painted with confusion and concern

"Are you okay?" She asked but thankfully, I didn't need to answer that question because her phone started ringing and she picked it up, facing away from me to have her conversation

"What do you want Damon?" She was talking to Damon, who would've have talked to Stefan. They were trying to find me. I was not going to make this easy on them. I slowly began to tip toe away from Caroline as I listened to her continue her conversation

"Stefan did what? Yeah, I've seen her, I'm with her now. I can keep her here but why don't I just compel her? Trinity's a what?!" That last comment she said with a raised voice, obviously shocked. I was what? I was running away I knew that for sure. Caroline was still engrossed in the phone call and I was far enough away from her that she couldn't hear me. So, I ran. Luckily this cemetery was full of people I could hide myself behind as I ran. It was also full of trees. I ran to one of the trees that was in the middle of the clutter of trees. I felt my heart banging against my chest and I was out of breath. I was in a foreign town surrounded by vampires who were trying to catch me. I was fucked.

I had been hiding for maybe twenty minutes, and I still hadn't been seen or noticed. Maybe they weren't really after me? Either that or they were just really bad at hunting. I couldn't stand behind a tree forever. Holding my breath, I slowly peek my head out from behind the tree. I can see past the tress in front and into the graveyard. I scanned the ground and found nobody that I recognised, which would usually make me feel uneasy and alone but in this case, it was a relief. I took a step forward in the direction of the cemetery, prepared to make a run for it but I stopped and ran back into my hiding spot when I heard three familiar voices

"What kind of name is "Honoria Fell"?" Stefan's voice rang out as he looked over a tombstone

"Shh. You're kind of the one that killed her." Damon answered. How many people had Stefan killed that he didn't even remember their names?

"Oh." I watch the three wall into a nearby mausoleum and out of sight. This was my chance. I took the opportunity and I ran. I ran out of the woods but I paused when I came to be standing beside the mausoleum. I didn't know how I was going to get passed it without anyone seeing it. I looked up and the engraving read 'Salvatore mausoleum'. The gates were wide open, exposing the open world to anyone inside. If I tried to walk past, one of them would surely see me and knifing my luck it would be Stefan and I would be eaten. I leaned against the brick wall supporting the mausoleum and closed my eyes. How was I meant to get past three vampires? Fortunately, I didn't have to think of a plan. Unfortunately, it was because I felt someone yank on my arm. I snapped my eyes open and noticed I was being dragged along the ground by a man in a leather jacket with dark black hair. Damon.

"Damon, let me go!" I demanded as he began forcing my out of the entrance to the cemetery, onto the street. I tried to dig my feet into the ground to prevent anymore manhandling but I couldn't exactly dig my feet into concrete pavement.

"No Trinity" He answered. He kept pulling me until we reached his car. I may have no longer liked him, but I was still in love with his car. He finally let go of my now sore wrist and used his hand to open the passenger side door.

"Get in" He instructed.

"No" I defiantly reply.

"Look Trinity, we can do this the easy way or the hard way." He threatened, hoping I would be afraid and do whatever he wanted. Instead, I folded my arms against my chest. I watched him sigh in response

"Please Trinity." He sighed as his once tense face softened. I don't know what possessed me to get in that car. I could lie to myself and say it was because I really wanted to ride in this car or it was because I was scared, but I knew deep down it was because of Damon. He made me want to get in the car. I knew that I shouldn't have been feeling like this anymore, especially after the new information pertaining to his species emerged, but I just could not help it. I got in the car and Damon got in the driver's side. He pulled away from the curve and began driving

"Where are we going?" I wondered. Was he taking me somewhere to kill me?

"My house, I got to go see a man about a witch," He began before he focused his eyes on me, diverting them from the road. Not safe in my opinion but whatever

"And I'm not talking about you, witchy." Witchy?

"I'm not a witch" I answer, my face reading confusion

"You took down my brother using your head popping magic"

"That wasn't magic. I just glared and he went down" He looked back towards me with an unconvinced look as if to see 'seriously?'

"I didn't do anything, I have no magic. I'm not a witch."

"Mkay, whatever you say witchy." I couldn't be a witch, it was impossible. Witches didn't exist… did they? Up until an hour ago I didn't believe vampires existed but boy did these guys prove me wrong. So maybe witches did exist, that didn't mean I was one. Surely, I would've known by know if I had any magical powers, right?

* * *

Within 10 minutes, we had arrived at what I assumed was the Salvatore house. Or should I say Salvatore mansion because let me tell you, this house was huge. You could easily fit 100 of my childhood home into this one place. It was incredible. It looked quite old fashioned, like an antique but it was still incredibly beautiful.

"Come on" I looked towards Damon and say him walking towards the front door to the house. I was not following him in there. I was not going to follow a murderous vampire into his own home where I had no power or control. Nu-huh, not happening. Damon seemed to sense my stillness and paused his movements, letting a large sigh, something he did a lot with me I had noticed.

"Trinity, please come inside. I am not going to hurt you" He told me without even turning around. I could run right now, I could run as fast as I could away from here, away from vampires, away from Damon. But something told me that if I ran, Damon would easily catch me and probably kill me for it. Reluctantly, I stepped forward, following him into the house. He led me into their living room which was fashioned with olden day antiques and a massive bar. Yep, this was definitely the Salvatore residence.

"Sit" He pushed my shoulders down, so I landed on the couch.

"Stay" He commanded. I raised an eyebrow because really? Treating me like a dog is really going to get you on my good side. Notice the sarcasm. He rolled his eyes once more before leaving the room. I loudly sighed as I took a moment to think about everything that had happened today. And Taylor said I was overreacting. Shit Taylor! I hadn't even told him where I was going, he was probably worried by now. My train of thought was broken when I heard someone step into the room. I looked up, expecting to see Damon but instead it was a boy I had never seen before. He obviously wasn't much younger than me. His shaggy brown hair and dark brown eyes reminded me of someone but I just couldn't quite put my finger on who it was

"Hi" I greeted him but he didn't respond. His eyes were trained on me, as if in a daze. His jaw feel slightly ajar as if shocked or star struck.

"I'm Trinity." I introduce, offering a friendly smile. More words from me seemed to break his trance and he blinked rapidly a few times before opening his mouth to respond

"I- I'm… uh I'm… uh" He stumbled over his words which received a giggle from me. He was so innocent and adorable.

"You're Jeremy" Damon finished for him, stepping back into the room before making his way to the bar. I watched Jeremy rapidly shake his head, confirming Damon's words

"Hi" Jeremy voice squeaked out as Damon handed me a drink filled with dark brown liquid. I took a sip and thankfully it was bourbon. I watched Damon take a swig of his drink before turning to talk to Jeremy.

"Okay. Where is she? Call her. Get her here."

"That's the problem. I can't actually call her. No one can." Damon's face read complete confusion but I understood. Whoever they were talking about was dead.

"I've been lying to everyone for months, and I can't keep lying knowing that everyone's waiting for her to swoop in and save the day."

"I don't speak "crazy-person," Jer. You're gonna have to translate that for me." Damon demanded

"Think about it, Damon. I was dead. I wasn't supposed to come back." Okay, this is starting to get really weird and really confusing. All this supernatural stuff was giving me a migraine.

"Yes, exactly. The beauty of Bonnie magic, which is what we need right now."

"You're not hearing me. Magic finds a balance. I'm not supposed to be here." Jeremy repeats and we both witness the look of realisation come across Damon's face.

"No." Damon breathes.

"You can't just bring somebody back from the dead. There is always a price to pay for it."

"Don't say it, Jeremy. Don't you dare." Damon warns, but honestly, what did it matter if he said it? We all already knew

"She didn't show up to her dad's funeral, Damon. Nobody has spoken to her all summer."

"You say it, and everything in Elena's life goes to crap, do you understand me? Everything changes."

"Don't."

"Bonnie's dead."

"Damn it, Jeremy! You realize what you just did?!" Damon turns around and begins to walk away [He starts walking away from Jeremy.]

"Why would you say that?!" Damon continues, his voice laced with anger

"I'm sorry. People need to know." Jeremy apologises. I watch Damon closely. He turns back around to face Jeremy, a low growl escaping from his lips. He makes his way back over to Jeremy and it looked like an act of violence was going to occur. Damon reached him and did something extremely unexpected. He hugged Jeremy. It was a hug filled with grief and sadness at their fallen friend. I watched them hug for a few more seconds, and suddenly I was feeling like a third wheel.

"I don't mean to interrupt this super emotional moment," I began, standing from my seat. The two pulled away to look at me

"But could somebody please tell me… WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?" I scream. I was sick of not knowing anything. I was sick of being on the outside. And most of all, I was sick of being lied to.

"Jeremy, go upstairs" Jeremy listens to Damon and retreats from the room. Damon turns his attention to me.

"You wanna know what the fuck is going on?" Damon's whole demeanour had changed from one of sadness into anger

"Yeah I do"

"What's going on is that vampires exist, you're a witch and Bonnie is dead. That what the fuck is going on" Damon answers, taking a step towards me with every word he spoke until we were toe to toe. There was complete silence between the two of us but I could feel the rage coming off from each of us.

"I'm sorry about your friend" I break the silence, now with a calming voice. Damon's face tensed before he finally breaks our stare and backed away, grabbing his drink again. Before he can drown himself in booze, his phone rings and he answers it.

"I'm at home. Look. I really need to talk to you about something…What? What happened? Okay. I'm on my way." Damon announces before walking to exit the room

"Um, where are you going?" Surely, he wasn't going to leave me here

"Cemetery, Stefan's gone" He announces without stopping

"So, I'm meant to just wait here"

"Hang out with Jeremy, you can play monopoly or something. Whatever the kids do nowadays" God, he's infuriating. And wrong.

* * *

Thankfully, Jeremy came down to keep my company and I had stolen a few bottles of alcohol from Damon, something Jeremy was scared to do. As if I couldn't handle Damon.

"So, Jeremy, tell me about Bonnie. Its seemed like you two might of… you know." I ask.

"Yeah, we were dating before she died. She's a witch like you" He answers

"I'm not a witch" I breathe. I was sick of people saying that. I was a normal, human girl

"I heard what you did to Stefan. That's exactly what Bonnie used to do." So that pain thing was a witch thing?

"Really?"

"Yep. Damon was her favourite target" Jeremy laughed as he took a drink

"I can't image why" I laughed along with him. If I could learn how to do more witchy things like the head popping thing, then I was really going to have some fun with Damon. Our laughter died down and was replaced by a comfortable silence as we continued to drink. The silence made me think. What if I really was a witch? What do I do with that information? I know nothing about witches or how to do spells. I don't even have a broomstick or a pointy hat.

"So, um, how did Bonnie learn to be a witch?" I wonder

"She has these books of spells called grimoires and she would just read them for hours on end and she became a pretty powerful witch." He explains. I nodded my head in acceptance. I didn't have any of those spell books, how was I meant to learn?

"You know, I think Bonnie has one around here somewhere. You wanna give it a try?" It took us ten minutes to locate the spell book. Jeremy and I settled ourselves on the floor of his bedroom. He got up and took out some matches, lighting the candles around the room

"Really? Candles?" I snorted

"Bonnie says it helps when you're new to have them around" He explains, blowing out the flame on the match once he had lit the candles

"Bonnies here?" I question, looking around the room anxiously

"She's here to help" He responds. I was kind of nervous having this experienced watch watching me do simple magic for the first time, but I brushed it off as Jeremy sat back down in front of me and opened the grimoire. I scanned the list of spells, all in Latin. Yay.

"I can't speak Latin" I tell him as he looks for an easy spell

"Don't worry, Bonnie couldn't either when she first started. That's why you practise" He answers

"Here, Bonnie says to start with this one, are you ready?"

It must have been hours later when I was finally too exhausted to continue anymore spells.

"Jer, I can't anymore. I feel drained"

"That's fine, it's just because you're using so much power and magic. I'm proud of you" He tells me. Over the past few hours, I had successfully managed to make feathers float, books fly across the room and I even learned how to set things on fire, something I was going to be using a lot I can imagine.

"Thank you for helping me Jer, it means a lot to me" I said, reaching to grab his hand in appreciation. Because it really did mean a lot to me. Not many people were jumping at the chance to teach me anything because I had concentration issues but Jeremy had helped me. As I touched his hand, I watched his cheeks burn into a soft rosy red

"Uh, no-no problem" He stuttered over his words again, I had a slight feeling that Jeremy could have a little crush on me. I giggled at his shyness which I found endearing. Our moment was broken by the sound of the front door closing.

"I guess the guys are back" I get up and walk out the door with Jeremy following close behind. We reach the bottom of the staircase and see Stefan burning some journal type books.

 **"** Stefan. There you are. We've been looking everywhere for y–" Elena began but was cut off by her not so lovable boyfriend

"What you doing there, brother?"

"Well, you know, just tying up a few odds and ends." Stefan answered

"You sure you want to do that?"

"Well, I know what I don't want. I don't want to be the person in these journals anymore. I don't want to live in this house. I don't want my brother's advice. I don't want to hear how I supported you, Elena, and I definitely do not want to continue this conversation." Stefan grabs a duffel bag and begins walking towards the door

"Stefan, wait." Damon starts

"Don't worry. I'm not gonna go on a Ripper binge. Besides, Caroline said she'd call me every hour to make sure I was okay and, uh...I actually do trust her."

"But..." Elena begins but trails off as Stefan continues making his way to the door. He notices Jeremy and I standing by the staircase and pauses, his eyes looking towards me

"I'm sorry Trinity" He apologises and I nod my head in acknowledgment. He then leaves out the front door

"I think we just got dumped." Damon comments as Jeremy and I walk into the living room

"We need Bonnie. Why hasn't she called us back? It's so unlike her. He can't stay like this." Elena frantically responds

"Elena, Bonnie can't help us." Oh boy. Shits about to get real sad, real quick.

"I'm going to Matt's" Jeremy awkwardly announce before practically running to the door. Wow, thanks for that Jer now I'm stuck with this couple by myself.

"Did you talk to her? What did she say? There's got to be something that she can do. I mean, she'll figure it out. She always does." Elena continued. Damon walked up to her and placed his hands on her shoulders, bracing her for the news he was about to tell her. He takes a deep breath in before speaking.

"Bonnie's dead, Elena."

"What?!" Elena breathes in shock

"She's dead. I'm sorry." Damon responds without looking at her. Elena shakes her head in disbelief as her lips shake in shock and sadness. Elena turns around, walking towards the staircase

"Elena" Damon begins, trying to call her back

"I just… I need a minute" Her voice riddled with grief, she ascended up the stairs leaving Damon and I alone

"So…" I begin as we both take a seat next to each other on the sofa

"That was hella sad" I comment

"Hella?" Damon questions and I laugh at his ignorance, which thankfully gets him to let out a chuckle, relieving the sadness in the air

"So, what now?" I sigh

"You're gonna stay here the night, I'll drive you back in the morning" I nod in understanding before he stands, guiding me to a room I can stay in for the night. The room was extremely nice but I didn't expect anything less after seeing the rest of the house. I sat down on the Egyptian cotton sheets on the bed

"We'll give it a night for that vervain to get out of your system and then compel you in the morning" Damon told me. I had learned from Jeremy about vervain and compulsion. Damon had begun to leave the room when what he had said fully sunk it

"Wait," He stopped. "Compel me? Why do you need to compel me?" He breathed a loud sigh before turning around, coming to sit with me on the bed

"Trinity, you can't remember any of this"

"Why not? I can't just forget that I live with a bunch of vampires, or- or that I'm a witch who can cast spells. I just can't forget that" I argue

"You have to" He explains with a sigh. I have to? Why? I look towards the ground as I thought about the prospect of forgetting all of this, forgetting what I was.

"What if I don't want to forget?" I say, my voice barely above a whisper as I look into his baby blue eyes. His eyes search mine and I feel those butterflies in my stomach again, those tingles in my face. His eyes always seemed to have that effect on me. Reaching his hand up, I flinched slightly as he cupped my cheek in his hand

"That's why you can't remember. I don't want you to be scared" He sadly tells me, his voice now much lower as well

"You don't want me to be scared or you don't want me to be scared of you?" His eyes divert away from mine and his hand drops from my face.

"We'll talk about it another time. Get some sleep." And with that he left. Yeah right, like there was any chance of that happening.

* * *

The next morning after a restlessness night of sleep, I was awoken by a sound coming from the next room. Stretching up in my temporary bed, I got to my feet and went to investigate. I slowly tip toed down the hallway and came across another bedroom with the door open with Elena and Damon in it.

"I don't have any clothes. I have nothing to wear. I mean, I burned my house down with all of my funeral clothes in it. I'm supposed to be strong, I'm supposed to have learned how to handle this, but...I can't. I can't keep doing this, Damon. Stefan's gone, Bonnie's dead. She gave up her life so that I could have my brother back, and I didn't even know about it." Elena cried

"I know."

"I can't believe this is happening." Damon grabbed her and wrapped her in a hug as she continued to cry

"I can't believe she's gone." I watched Elena sob into Damon's shoulder

"I'm so sorry. I'm sorry." Damon lovingly strokes her hair. I raised my fist and gently knocked against the door frame, pulling the two apart

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt" I apologise even though I technically did mean it

"No, it's okay" Elena's shaky voice responded as she wiped away at her tears

"I overheard you're having a funeral for Bonnie and I know I didn't know he or anything but would you mind if I came? I just feel this connection with her. Maybe because we're both witches but I just... I want to be there" I ask

"Of course, you can, Bonnie would've wanted it that way"

Damon, Elena, Caroline, and a boy they introduced to me as Matt and I walked through the woods, walking towards Bonnie's makeshift grave. We came across a stump of a tree that had been cut down with Jeremy dressed in suit, placing a photo on top of the stump. I watched Caroline then place black and red cheerleading pom poms beside it. Matt, then places a lifeguard whistle on the stump. Elena was next and she scatters white feathers over the stump and all the other items, until she can't hold it in anymore and breaks down crying and Caroline moves forward to hug her. Damon then places the grimoire form last night in amongst all the other items. I felt bad that I had nothing to place alongside the other items but I didn't know her and I hoped she would be okay with that. Jeremy grabbed a bell that was sitting on the stump.

"We ring this bell in honour of Bonnie, in remembrance for her." Jeremy announces, ringing the bell before placing it back where he found it.

"I'm not sure what else to say." He tells us before looking to his side, as if a presence was there. I'm gonna guess it was Bonnie

"She says that she's not going anywhere, that she has been here all along. Bonnie has watched you have the summer of your life." Jeremy continues then turns to Elena

"And she saw you happy, and she knows you think that you cant have a normal life… that you have to be there for everyone, but you don't. Everyone will find their way, so you are gonna repack your things your things, you're gonna go back to college, and you're gonna live it up." Elena's crying never ceases and my heart hurts with sadness for her. We had become friends and to see everyone so heartbroken made me feel… yucky. Jeremy then turned his attention to Matt

"You didn't do anything wrong, Matt. You know I would have sent you three hundred e-mails back if I could. I miss you."

"Caroline... She watched you decorate that dorm room like your life depended on it." This thankfully elicited a laugh from Caroline.

"And she knows that college isn't everything you expected and that you feel like something's missing, but...Tyler..." That made no sense Jeremy. I watched everyone turn their heads in confusion and I followed to find 'Tyler, Caroline's boyfriend. He was holding a white rose in his hands as Caroline rushed to envelope him in a hug. They walk back towards the group together and Tyler places the rose on the stump.

"And last but not least Trinity" Jeremy continues, snapping all our focuses back to Jeremy.

"Oh, she doesn't have to say anything to me, I just came to pay my respects" I intervene because she really didn't have to say anything to me.

"She says you're gonna be an amazing witch" Jeremy tells me. That was a relief to hear

"And that you've handled all of this so much better than she ever did" Everyone and I shared a chuckle about that

"She wants you to have this" Jeremy picks up the grimoire before making his way over to me

"No, no really, it's okay. I can't accept that" I defend, crossing my arms so I wouldn't have to take the book. I mean sure, I would love to have a grimoire so I could practise and learn everything but this was Bonnie's book and she as dead. I couldn't

"She insists. She has no use for it anymore" Jeremy tells me. I slowly and reluctantly uncross my arms from my chest and take the book

"Thank you" I thank to no one in particular because I was really thanking Bonnie. I looked around the group and saw everyone hugging their loved ones with an exception of Matt and I. AKA the lonely single people. I breathed in deeply, hugging the book to my chest, ready to begin my live as a witch.

* * *

 **DUN DUN... Dramatic chapter I know. What did you guys think? Do you guys have any ideas on where you want this story to go? Please review your thoughts. And a massive thank you to everyone who reviewed last chapter and for those with questions, don't worry, they will all be answered soon ;)**


	3. The Bitter Ball

Four days later and everything was slowly getting back to normal. The shock and awe of this whole situation was slowly sinking in and I had even began experimenting with some spells in Bonnie's grimoire. And in case you're wondering, no Damon didn't compel me. I remember everything and I'm actually really thankful for that. I have yet to even mention this whole experience to Taylor. I don't even know how I would tell him, and I doubt he would even believe me. I had no idea what to do so in the meantime, I kept my magical powers in the dorm… which was surprisingly occupied these days. Tyler had come back to Whitmore with Caroline and let's just say they're getting reacquainted, which meant I was getting kicked out of the dorm a lot. Their sexcapades may have been a blessing in disguise though. I was out of the dorm more, socialising. I had been at college for 2 weeks and I finally felt like I was _**at**_ college and that I was normal even though I've learnt I'm the exact opposite since I've been here. It's funny how finding out you're a supernatural being makes you feel like yourself again. I had even found some good spots on campus, just to relax. Like right now, I was sitting by the fountain, reading my favourite book, whilst listening to some music. If I had a favourite activity, this would be it. No interruptions, no disturbances. Until someone was tugging at an earphone in my ear, ripping it out. I look up from my book to yell at the most annoying person to ever exist when I'm stopped cold in my tracks by the culprit's identity "What are you doing here Damon?" I sigh, looking back down towards my book to keep reading whilst I felt him take a seat next to me.

"Hey, Miss Avoiding-Me-For-Four-Days." I rolled my eyes

"Me? Avoiding you? And why ever would you think that?" I dramatically gasped, my voice dripping with sarcasm

"Why are you avoiding me?"

"I'm not" I retort

"Are you angry at me?" He asked, and I rolled my eyes once more, closing my book loudly in annoyance. My happy place was now ruined

"Oh, no Damon, why would I be angry? Just because you threatened to compel away my memories of this whole thing so I would continue to like you." I snapped angrily, getting up to walk away. I heard him rush up to join my storming away.

"Oh, come on, that was for your own good" I came to a complete stop and dragged him behind a building that was nearby, out of view and ear shot of other students

"My own good?! You thought compelling away that you were a murderous vampire was in my best interest?!" I yell at him. How thick is he?

"Well, technically I never said it was in your best interest." I groaned angrily, clenching my fists in absolute rage. He was so infuriating. I ignored his comment and walked back out onto the path, trying to get away from him but unfortunately, he was a creepy vampire who likes to super speed in front of people so they can't walk away

"Don't you have a girlfriend to annoy?" I roll my eyes again for the eightieth time since I've met Damon as I push around him.

"I do… she's ignoring me as well" He answers as he continues to follow me into one of the buildings

"Can't imagine why" I comment as we come to the door of my next class

"I have class, go away and leave me alone" I walk into the classroom and my brother is already there. I take a seat next to him

"What was that all about? Who was that?" He questioned

"That's Damon, Elena's boyfriend" I answer bitterly. Thankfully, before he asks anymore nosy questions, the professor begins.

"Did you hear about that costume ball thing tonight?" Taylor whispers over to me

"Not interested" I immediately intervene. I was not going to spend 3 hours dressing up as some dead person to spend a night of dancing by myself with happy couples all around me, not happening

"Oh, come on Trinny. I need you as my date"

"Yeah cause going with your sister to a ball is wayyyy less lame than going alone" I scoff with sarcasm

"Fine. You're no fun anymore Trinny" He sulks back in his chair and I honestly couldn't care less.

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want to come?" Caroline asked me for the billionth time. It was about 7 pm and Tyler, Caroline and Elena were all dressed for the ball, about to head out the door

"Nah, I'm good. I'm just gonna stay here" I tell them and Caroline reluctantly accepts my decision before they all head off out the door. I looked around the room, trying to find something to do for the rest of the night. A knock on the door distracted me from my search and I got up to answer it, thinking the girls could've forgotten their keys. Swinging the door open, my friendly demeanour drops as I'm faced with my brother holding up a costume whilst sporting his own Elvis costume

"Find a cool historical figure, really?" I mock

"Hey! I look cool, thank you very much. And so will you when you put this on." He said, referring to the Amelia Earhart costume in his hand

"Not happening"

"Come on Trinny, you were just saying how good it was to be social on campus and now you're turning down an invitation to a ball"

"A girl can change her mind" I shrug

"They have an open bar" I raise an interested eyebrow

"Go on"

"I'll let you get drunk without all my amazing advice and comments"

"More like judgy but either way, we have deal" I smile, grabbing the costume from his hand as I turned to get changed in the bathroom.

* * *

By the time Taylor and I arrived, the party was in full swing. The music was obnoxiously loud and people filled the room to its capacity. Descending the stairs, I noticed some recognisable faces such as Caroline and Tyler

"Who's that with Caroline?" Taylor asks as we move towards the bar

"Oh, that's her boyfriend Tyler"

"I'm going to go introduce myself" He stated as he began to turn around in their direction

"Um why? You can't just leave me here by myself" I complain. I mostly just wanted him to stay so I wouldn't have to talk to anyone else

"I promised that I wouldn't make any judgy comments while you drink yourself into oblivion, doesn't mean I have to watch" He answers as he walks away off in Caroline's direction. Sighing, I plop myself down on one of the empty bar stools. Thankfully, the bartender was just walking by me

"Can I get a scotch please?" I ask and he eyes me suspiciously, looking me up and down

"I.D." He commands and I open my mouth to try to persuade him that I was 21 but my words were halted by another's

"You don't need I.D. from her tonight" That voice was oh so familiar and oh so unwelcome

"I can get my own drinks Damon" I roll my eyes as I receive my drink

"Oh, come on, how long are you going to stay mad at me?" I watch his lip curl into a pout as he took a seat next to me

"That adorable pout isn't going to make me any less mad" I retort, taking a sip

"You think I'm adorable?" His lips quirk into a smirk

"You are incredibly annoying" I groan, going to rise form my seat

"Trinity, please. I'm sorry" He tells me and I can see the sincerity in his eyes. He was sorry. Damon Salvatore was apologising for something

"For what?"

"I'm sorry for suggesting that you needed to be compelled" He answers. I can't help but let my smile come across my face as I sit back down on the stool

"Well friend," I watch his own mouth change to form a smile at my words.

"Would you think to get hammered with me?"

"I would love to" He replied, calling the bartender over to get his own drink. I have another gulp of my own, my little smile still firmly in place. It felt good to not fight with him anymore.

"So, where's Miss Elena tonight?" I wondered

"Around here somewhere" I watched his face scan the ground as if looking for her and I noticed his eyes settle on someone across the room. I turned my head to follow his line of vision and watch Caroline and Stefan exiting the dance floor

"What's the matter?" I ask Damon as I turn back around to find him texting someone on his phone

"Nothing, just brother stuff" He told me as he put his phone away. I nodded my head in understanding because trust me, I knew all about brother stuff. My heart slightly dropped soon after though as I observed Elena approach us

"Lady Anne Boleyn. Now, who in their right mind would cut off a head so gorgeous?" He asked her as she came to stand next to him

"Uh, you, my king, my not-so-loving husband." I finished off my drink and order another at that comment

"Well, maybe I can dance my way out of this doghouse."

"Yeah, maybe. Maybe later." Elena begins to walk away and I watch Damon get up and follow her, trying to stop her. I could no longer hear their conversation which was a blessing. I don't know what it was about those two together that made me want to puke. Damon returned looking deflated and dropped back into his seat

"I see she's still mad at you" I comment

"Yep." He answers, finishing his full drink in one gulp

"Give her time, she lost her best friend. Of course, she's going to be a bit weird for a while" I try to comfort, something completely out of my own comfort zone.

"Look I gotta go, see you around" He told me, getting up from his seat and headed in the direction of his brother. I audibly sighed, I was already sick of tonight but I was already here and I might as well stay for the free booze.

* * *

After three more drinks and a whole lot of shots, I was definitely feeling it. It probably also didn't help that all those drinks were downed within a ten minute period. Looking down the bar, I saw Stefan talking with a girl dressed as Cleopatra. I politely raised my glass to him and I watched his faced show one of confusion for a split second. I still felt uncomfortable around Stefan, even if he had apologised. I immediately regretted my politeness when he made his way down the bar and stood next to me

"Hi Stefan" I greet politely

"Hey there, you look amazing tonight" He greeted. Since when did Stefan compliment me and not eat me? I felt him grab my hand and raise it to his lips, placing a light kiss on it. After he did that, his eyes shot towards mine, my hand still clasped in his.

"You're a witch" I heard him whisper under his breath, his eyes still trained on mine in surprise

"Um, yeah, I guess Damon didn't tell you about that. I only just found out" I answer, ripping my hand away from his strong grasp

"You're so powerful" He commented, still in a trance, his eyes never leaving mine, his face still in shock. I furrowed my eyes in confusion, how would he know my strength?

"What's your name again?" He questioned. Great, he tried to eat me and he didn't even have the decency to remember my name

"Trinity" I reply with a roll of the eyes, how rude was this guy.

"Well Trinity, I must get back to my friend but I will definitely be seeing you again" And with those incredibly creepy words, he returned to his previous position further down the bar. Stefan usually made me feel uncomfortable but this was a whole new level of weird. His presence made me shiver and his gaze was so intense it gave me a weird feeling in the pit of my stomach. It was definitely time to leave. I stumbled off the bar stool and looked around the room trying to find an exit. The alcohol was in full effect now. I couldn't even remember how I got in here, let alone how to get out. I pushed my way through the crowd, finally finding a hallway. I looked down the hallway which had numerous doors and antiques everywhere. Shrugging my shoulders, I guessed that a hallway full of doors was my best bet in finding an exit. I made my way down the hallway, peeking my head through every door along the one but each time I was greeted with priceless antiques but no exit. Coming to the last door, I could hear chatted inside. Pressing my ear to the door, I heard muffled voices but I was still able to make out what they were saying

"That's all he knows how to do- lie. You know where the anchor is. Too bad you won't be around to find it." A woman's voice spoke.

 _"_ _A Vita Exahi. Isespotro Adimasero."_ The woman began chanting, like one would do when they cast a spell but she wasn't speaking in Latin like all my spells were written in. It was something completely different. I heard groaning coming from inside.

"You can't kill me." A male voice, which sounded sort of like Stefan.

"I don't have to kill you _yet_." She continued to speak in the odd language

"You love me. You know you love me."

"I did love you...And then you broke my heart, and now I'm gonna break yours…Or at least stop it from working so your blood can't flow and your veins dry up and you rot from the inside out so the world can see you exactly as you are- a cold, grey, hideous monster." I heard the woman exhale and then I heard footsteps. I quickly ducked into the door next to the previous one. I listened carefully and heard the footsteps grow weaker and weaker. Once I no longer heard them, I bolted out of that room and into the next. I paused and let out a gasp by what I saw. Stefan was laying on the ground, all grey and veiny. He looked dead. I had never seen a dead vampire before and to be honest, it was hideous. Dropping to the ground beside him, I felt his ice-cold body. I jumped in surprise as I heard the door open and somebody rush in. I looked up to find Damon

"Trinity, I think you should go" He softly instructed but I couldn't move. Stefan was dead.

"He's dead, isn't he?" I ask, my eyes solely focused on Stefan corpse. I heard Damon sigh before he came closer to me and I stood up to face him

"Look, I'm going to tell you the truth here. No more lies" He told me

"That's not Stefan" He informed me. My eyebrows furrowed in confusion because I'm pretty sure I knew the person who tried to eat me and the corpse on the floor had the same face.

"His name is Silas and he's a very powerful old witch. Stefan's his doppelgänger" He said to me

"His what?"

"Basically, Silas is his twin" Damon clarified

"So, Stefan's not dead?" I inwardly breathed a sigh of relief.

"Nope, my brother is alive and well. I should know considering he just snapped my neck" His voice portrayed one of anger

"Are you okay?" I instantly asked, concern dripping from my voice. I raised my hand to cup his cheek, checking him over for any injuries. He didn't provide me with a response right away, he simply stared at me. His face showed no emotion but I could tell this was a strange thing for him. I guess not many people showed much concern for his wellbeing but I did, so much. Although this seemed strange to him, he looked happy that somebody cared about him

"Fine" He answered and this time I audibly breathed a sigh of relief. Our moment was interrupted by Elena coming through the door.

"Oh, my God. Stefan." Elena gasped

"That ain't Stefan." Damon informed

"Silas? Damn it. What the hell is going on?"

"Looks like Tessa had her way with him."

"So, if that's Silas, then he's not a problem anymore. This is a good thing, right?"

"Actually, no. It's a very, very bad thing." Damon announced and it shook me to my core.

* * *

After that whole debacle, I managed to slug my way back to the dorm, completely exhausted after all the events of tonight. I just wanted to lay down and practise my spells. I had actually come to find that no matter how draining it was, practising spells soothed and calmed me. Opened the door, I find Caroline sitting on her bed, bawling her eyes out. For the first time in my life, I felt bad for another person. I cautiously made my over to her and sat down beside her, offering her a soothing back rub

"Are you okay?" I asked her and she shook her head. I deduced that this was probably a Tyler problem considering he was no longer here and his girlfriend was a blubbering mess

"Care, everything is going to be okay. You don't need him. You're Caroline fuckin' Forbes." I try to help and thankfully, this elicits a shaky laugh from her. I really couldn't think of anything else to say. I had never really comforted anyone in this way before. Well besides my brother but all it took was for me to see this lullaby we used to listen to when we were kids and he felt better. Could that work with Caroline?

 _"_ _Yellow bird, up high in banana tree, Yellow bird, you sit all alone like me."_ As I keep singing, Caroline slowly raised her head out of hands and her crying settled a little bit. I placed my hands in her hair and softly stroked it

 _"_ _Better fly away, in the sky away, picker coming soon, pick from night to noon. Black and yellow you, like banana too."_

" _They may pick you someday_ " I finished the note. Caroline was completely silent, her crying ceased

"You're a really good singer Trin" She complimented and I shrugged. Not that many people had ever heard me sing, but those few people usually told me the same thing

"And a good friend" She told me, sending me a weak, yet loving smile. That was something I had never heard before and that compliment was far more important to me

"Hey, what do you say we eat every tub of ice cream in this dorm and watch Mean Girls?" I suggest. I may not be very good at girl talk but I was very good at grieving like a girl. She let out a heartfelt laugh and nodded her head happily. I, Trinity Chase, had made my very first real friend.

* * *

 **AN: What did you guys think? The song is called 'Yellowbird' and it's off an Australian movie. I thought the song was so beautiful so I wanted to include it. Did you guys like it? Please review and see you next Wednesday xxx**


	4. Road Trip

I wasn't sure what it was about finding out that I was a witch that made me so focused. I had never focused or let alone tried at anything in my life but this whole magic thing made me really want something for the first time in my life. After the whole Silas encounter at the Historical Ball, I was a bit on edge but I was mostly determined. He had told me I was powerful and now, I believed it. I was doing spells that a witch shouldn't be able to do in their first few weeks of practicing but for some reason, it came naturally easy to me. I could do incredibly difficult spells like transportation to another location which usually required a secondary witch to anchor my body but for some unknown reason, doing it by myself was easy. I was putting it to the test today. I hadn't seen Damon for a while and I'll be the first to admit that I missed his devilish charm. Damon somehow made everything better with his antics and witty comments. Focusing all my power and strength, I closed my eyes and I began the spell.

 _"_ _Phasmatos Tribum, Nas Ex Veras, Es Tas Sue Sasta Nanse, Transum Viso. Mas Tenas Quisa, Nas Metam."_ And when I opened my eyes, there I was in the Salvatore Boarding House

"Damon, today is the day that we're going to bring Bonnie back. It's a good day." Elena announced confidently from their seat on the couch, her resting in his arms. I felt a pang of emotion, I wasn't quite sure what it was. It couldn't be jealously, could it? No, it wasn't. It couldn't be. I watched as Damon researched on and kissed her on the forehead and he counts down to two. What's he counting down to?

"Damon, it's a good day." Elena interrupts. They lean towards each other and share a loving kiss. Rolling my eyes, it was time to go. I had every intention of leaving until I saw Elena place one of her fingers against his lips, quieting him. Suddenly, someone bursts through the door.

"Greetings!" Stefan's voice rang out but as soon as he entered the room, I could tell it wasn't Stefan. I had learnt that this surge of energy I received when certain people, aka those with magical abilities, walked into the room was a witchy thing. I could feel other witches. So, this was definitely not Stefan but rather it was Silas.

"One..." Damon finished.

"Good morning, frenemies!" Silas cheerfully greeted, opened the curtains using magic. Elena sits up, moving away from Damon. Thank god.

"Ah. You know, I'm only a few hours into my old life as a witch, but somehow, the sun feels warmer." He walks towards the window, letting the rays of sunshine cascade down his face.

"Probably because I'm not cursed with having to outlive it anymore." Silas surmises

"What's with the home invasion, Silas?" Damon asked

"Well Damon, after two thousand years of a miserable existence, I finally get to die." Die?

"We all know that Tessa was a real vengeful bitch. Your doppelgänger, Amara died at her hands, but today, after two thousand years, Amara and I will finally reunite." Silas continued as Damon raised from his spot on the couch, standing in front of Silas

"Alright. Skip the mushy parts. Look. My girl here is just trying to have a good day, and there are promises that she's expecting you to keep."

"Oh, you don't think that I keep my promises?"

"You said that now that you're a witch again, you would bring Bonnie back from the other side." Elena chirped up from the background.

"I did and I can."

"And you promised Damon you would do that if he helped you."

"Yeah."

"But you're kind of evil. No offense."

"None taken."

"So, I'm just trying to figure out how I can trust that one of your last acts in the world will be to bring my best friend back."

"Did you want me to pinky swear?" Silas held out his pinky finger sarcastically. I snorted in response, luckily nobody was able to hear me. He may have been

"She's trying to have a good day. Just tell her how it's going to go down." Damon intervened

"I just want to destroy the other side so I don't get stuck in that pit of a purgatory when I finally do kill myself. Before I do that, I'll bring Bonnie back. And being the amazing and incredible and all-powerful witch I am, I can totally do both things. I just have to find the anchor first and destroy it." Silas explained. Bonnie was coming back. I could finally meet the girl who had given me so much already without even knowing me. Another witch to help me reach my full potential.

"The anchor?"

"It's in New Jersey" Silas announced. New Jersey, really? That's where this magical, mystical anchor was? In Snooki's hometown?

"New Jersey? The supernatural other-world is bound by an object in Snooki's backyard?" Damon answered. Great minds think alike

"It's in a stockyard and it's being shipped out. So, we really need to..." Silas' words are cut off by Jeremy entering the room holding a crossbow. Okay, I let out a big laugh to that. Seeing Jeremy Gilbert holding a crossbow about 10 times bigger than him was quite entertaining. Without turning around, Silas notices his presence.

"Hello, hunter. Banner day for you, huh? Didn't you and the Bennet witch used to…" He clicked his tongue

"Hey, knock it off. Okay?" Elena snaps to Silas, then she turns to Jeremy

"It's okay Jer. We all want the same thing today. Silas dead, Bonnie alive." Elena reassures her brother

"Yeah." Silas unconvincingly agreed

"AKA, put the damn crossbow down, Pocahontas." Damon retorted making me let another snort. I knew coming to see Damon would cheer me up.

"We're just supposed to believe that he's going to bring Bonnie back to life out of the goodness of his heart?" Jeremy sceptically wondered.

"Well, I hope not. I mean, I am kind of a monster." Jeremy re-raised the crossbow, pointing it directly at Silas. Not smart in my opinion considering Silas was one of the most powerful beings on this earth.

"You know, guys, I'm feeling really ganged up on right now. K? I would hate to lose my temper and do something..." Silas raised his fingers up, fire shooting from them. Amateur hour. Elena and Jeremy step back, away from the fire.

"crazy." Silas finished, distinguishing the fire.

"Ah. Man, I really love being a witch again. I feel like I'm constantly reinventing myself. I'm like a supernatural Madonna, don't you think?" Silas joked. He did have a point, being a witch was awesome.

All right. We gotta get going. You grab a crowbar, or four from the garage." Silas instructed Jeremy

"What for?"

"Does it matter? You are not going. Men only." Silas told Elena. How sexist.

"Are you serious? He's not serious." Elena wondered, turning to Damon for support

"No, he's not serious."

"Actually, I'm one hundred percent serious. She's a freaky carbon-copy of my one true love, Amara. You can understand why I don't want to stare at her imposter face all day."

"That makes no sense."

"It would make complete sense if you were ever in love with somebody who looked exactly like her."

"This is ridiculous. We're bringing my best friend back from the dead. I'm going." Elena stubbornly announces causing Silas' face to turn to one of annoyance. Raising his arm, he summons an arrow from Jeremy's set, sending it flying straight into Elena's leg. She falls to the ground in pain. Well done Silas

"Hey!" Damon exclaimed, rushing over to help his weak girlfriend. He rips the arrow form her leg which healed instantly.

"The next one goes in the heart. Now hurry up. I only have until sundown before Tessa tries to stop me." Silas began exiting the room only to pause just before making a dramatic exit

"Oh, and one more thing. We're making a pit stop"

"Where?" Damon asked through clenched teeth, clearly pissed off

"Whitmore College. We have a white-haired bombshell to pick up" Silas told the group. Was he talking about me?

'Trinity?" Jeremy asked for me, his voice one of hopefulness.

"Over my dead body" Damon angrily snapped, standing to march over to Silas defensively

"What? You worried I'm going to hurt your little girlfriend" Silas teased. Damon clenched his jaw, looking like he was one second away from clocking Silas in jaw. I watched Elena closely as well. Her face was confused and slightly pissed off. Whoops.

"God Damon, do you know nothing about magic?" Silas rolled his eyes

"I need another witch. Another witch equals more power which equals me dead. I'll meet you guys in the car" Silas finished, leaving the room. I took that opportunity to transport my spirit back to my body on the dorm room. My head was still spinning from what had just occurred. As interesting as that whole experience was, apparently, I had missed some interesting things here on campus. Opening my eyes, I was greeted by Caroline holding up an Elena lookalike, who wore only a towel around her petite body, by her throat. I deduced this was Katherine, the succubus herself.

"What the hell are you doing in _my_ dorm, Katherine?"

"I just need a place to crash." Katherine defended, nobody realizing my consciousness yet.

"What? I loathe you."

"I'm desperate, okay? Damon kicked me out, Stefan doesn't remember me and I just spent my last $20 on a meal that I didn't even get to enjoy."

"Aw. And how is any of this my problem?" Caroline mocked

"Look at you. Moving out, giving up? It's very _un_ -Caroline of you. You need me. Bad." Katherine rasped out. A knock at the door startled them and I spoke up before either of them could make a move to the door

"I'll get it" I announced, racing over the door. Opening the door, I was not surprised to be greeted by the face of one Damon Salvatore. Someone drives fast

"You up for a road trip?" He asked me, not divulging the part where I would have to help a 2000-year-old witch find some anchor in New Jersey of all places. I took a quick look back to the scene occurring in my dorm.

"Let me guess, you want me to travel to Snooki's house to help a super old vampire cross witch find an anchor which will in turn kill him and bring Bonnie back" I watched his face contort in confusion

"How did you-" I cut him off

"Can't be anymore weird then what's happening here, I'm in" I agreed, shrugging my shoulders as I followed Damon out the door and to the car. Hoping in the backseat, alongside Jeremy who appeared to be staring at me rather intensely.  
"You smell amazing" His voice informed me. I turned my head slowly to find his face right next to mine

"Thank you" I stiffly replied, completely uncomfortable

"Jer buddy, can we tone down the creepiness please?" Damon asked as Silas began driving us to our destination. Thankfully, Jeremy backed off and returned to his own seat. This was gonna be a long ass drive. The awkwardness was broken by the sound of Damon's phone ringing. He quickly picked it up and placed in on speakerphone

"He's with Tessa. Why does he keep going back to her?" Elena's voice rang through the phone

"Look. Who knows? Amnesia Stef's a fickle little— "

"Wait. You didn't tell Elena what we did to Stefan?" Silas interrupted

"Tell me what?"

"Silas needed his psychic juju to get into Tessa's head and the only way to temporarily reactivate his abilities was to break Stefan's neck..." Damon hesitated before continuing

"…a couple times."

"As if he didn't hate us enough. Damon, oh, God. I'm going over there."

"She should, really. Tessa's bad business." Silas sarcastically commented, earning a snicker from me.

"No. Just let Stefan have his space. It's like you said, he's already mad enough." Damon answered

"Sounds like he's more mad at you. Maybe he and I can find some common ground." Elena hung up the phone. Damon, visibly annoyed, tossed his phone.

"Knock, knock." Silas began, trying to tell a joke. Nobody answered for the first few seconds

"Who's there?" I chime in, earning a glare and a groan from Damon.

"The mayor?

"The mayor who?" Silas doesn't respond, he makes a hand gesture to Damon, encouraging him to join in on the fun

"Well, who?" Damon begrudgingly gives in

"No one! That's the joke. No one's there because I killed the mayor." Silas finished

"You're a dick." Jeremy replied, clearly unamused but his joke received a little chuckle from me.

"Trinity liked it" Silas proudly stated, looking at me through the rear-view mirror and I raised a seductive eyebrow raise his way

"Bad boys always turn me on" I announce, leaning forward into the front seats

"Is that why you have a thing for Damon?" Silas asked. I watched Damon snap his head toward Silas and I as my mouth tenses and I finally decide on my famous eye roll as an initial response.

"Okay you had me on your team and now you lost me" I sigh, pushing myself back into my seat. How much longer was the drive?

* * *

6 long, painful hours later we had finally arrived in New Jersey. Silas pulled up in front of a warehouse

"Thank God." Damon groaned as we all stepped out of the car

"How do you do it, Damon? How can you stand being here while your girlfriend sits at home, worrying about her doppelgänger soul mate?" Silas asked him. Why were we talking about this?

"It's called being secure." Damon responded

"Or is it because you don't really care because you've got your backup girlfriend here with you?" Silas wondered. For god's sake.

"Shut up Silas" I snap and he raises his hands defensively

"Please don't tell me you believe in this doppelgänger prophecy crap." Damon speaks up, ignoring the latest comment to come from Silas' mouth.

"Crap? What do you mean "crap?" Do you not notice the universe trying to mirror my love for Amara by bringing our doppelgängers together?"

"You do realize that by destroying the Other Side, that you are personally moving Heaven and Earth to be together. That's not fate, you idiot. That's you being a crazy person." Damon had reached the door by now and he broke the door handle with one hand. Okay, I'll admit that was kind of hot. We all walk into the warehouse and I take a look around, hoping the anchor would just stand out. Unfortunately, among the many, many rows of boxes, there was nothing that stuck out.

"Okay. Where is this stupid anchor thing?" Jeremy wonder aloud

"I have no idea." Silas answered, holding a crowbar. Is he for real?

"What do you mean you have no idea?" Damon asked

"Give me some credit, man. I did psychically dive into Tessa's mind to see this specific warehouse."

"What does it look like?" I inquired

"Again, I have no idea. Tessa created it after she locked me away in a tomb for two thousand years and left me to starve. Remember? Remote island, creepy hallucinations?"

"Wait. You don't know where it is or what it looks like?"

"It binds a spell to a supernatural hell dimension. It's not going to look like a freaking IKEA sink." Silas joked. He had a point. All the boys moved off to open some crates and I went to follow

"Nope, sit your pretty ass down. Your job is to look adorable until we find this thing" Silas instructed, moving to stand in front of me

"Oh really? And then can we go home and I'll cater on you hand and foot, you big strong man" I sarcastically wondered with a sweet feminine voice, earning a chuckle from Damon

"It's the 21st century, dick" I pushed around him, grabbing a crowbar of my own and getting to work

* * *

An hour later, we still hadn't found this stupid thing. I was getting bored and tired and hungry, so I had perched myself up on a box, watching the boys do all the work. Jeremy was in a row behind us but I was getting a pretty good view right here behind Silas and Damon

"What happened to that spiel about being a 21st century woman?" Silas asked me as I examined my chipped nails. I really needed a manicure

"I'm a 21st century woman which means I can play the sexism card whenever I want then make you big, strong men do all the work" I explained as I watched him roll his eyes and get back to work

"And the views not bad either" I commented with a smirk and Damon turned around to give me one his famous wiggly eyebrow thing.

"Quit dawdling. We need to find this thing before the Travelers show up." Silas interrupted, getting Damon back to work.

"Why are they so interested in this anchor?" Damon asked

"They hate me for creating the immortality spell and they know the anchor's the only thing standing between me and my soul mate. Every love story needs to have one thing that keeps getting in the way. Kind of like you, Damon."

"You know, you might be an all powerful witch, is that what you call it?" Damon wondered

"Yeah."

"But I will happily kill you if you keep that up."

"Oh, no, you won't. Not until I bring your girlfriend's bestie back." Their squabble is interrupted by Damon's phone ringing again and he picks up

"Well. Isn't this a pleasant surprise." He greeted, slowly walking away from the boxes and stood next to me as I jumped down from my box and placed my ear against the phone in his hand.

"You ain't seen nothing yet. Since I'm occupied at the moment, I need you to go ahead and kill Silas for me." A woman's voice rang through. This must be Tessa.

"Gladly, but he's such a control freak, he wants to off himself himself."

"You mean, after he destroys the Other Side? Yeah, that's not gonna happen, plus I want him dead before he has the pleasure of finding the anchor."

"Yeah. I'm not following."

"Kill him. Now." Tessa instructed

"Damon." Elena's voice spoke up in the background. What is with this girl and always getting into trouble? Damon said stay there and what did she do? She went into the lion's den.

"Did I mention I lured your girlfriend here to me? I used the oldest trick in the book - jealousy of Stefan! Thought you should know." Ouch, that's gotta hurt Damon and by the look on his, it did. We suddenly heard screaming filled with pure agony coming from Elena

"Tessa!" Stefan's voice intervened

"Stop! Stop it." Damon demands into the phone but Elan's suffering continues.

"I can't kill him yet. He has to do something for me first." Damon informs, his voice low.

"Is that something more important than Elena? Because Silas put a spell on this house and bound it to the sun, which means we're trapped here until sundown, which means you have until then to kill Silas or I kill Elena. With a face like Amara's, it might be cathartic. Bye now." The line went dead

"Whoa. Wait!" Damon receives no response. He puts his phone down and swings the crowbar over his shoulder, smashing the box in front of him. I jolt in surprise by the sudden yet violent movement as he keeps repeatedly hitting the box.

"Damon" He continued to unleash his rage on the box

"Damon!" I yell a little louder and thankfully he hears me this time. He drops the crowbar, turning the face me. Cupping his tense face in my hands, I run a soothing thumb over his jaw which softens it

"Look at me" His eyes meet mine

"Calm down. It's going to be okay." He doesn't respond. I sigh, dropping my hands from his face.

"The anchor's over there somewhere" I divert my eyes into one of the furthest corners of the room

"You've been sitting on that this whole time?" He asks, teeth clenched. He begins to hurriedly make his way over to the corner in question, opening all the boxes in the area

"If I had told you sooner, I would've missed the show" I defend, shouting out after him as he races off. I let another sigh and fold my arms over my chest. I feel a presence come to stand beside me

"Impressive" Silas commented as we both watched Damon riffle through the boxes

"Wasn't too hard, I felt the magic as soon as we stepped in this place. Just surprised you didn't feel it first" I smirk in triumph, beginning to walk over to Damon

"Very impressive" I hear Silas comment from behind me, his voice one of intrigue

"Find it?" I asked Damon as Jeremy and I reached him. He nodded his head in the direction of the outside world and we all took that as a direction. Outside, Damon explained to Jeremy about what Tessa had threatened

"We can't kill Silas. Silas is the only one who can bring Bonnie back and he's not going to bring her back until right before he destroys the Other Side." Jeremy argues

"Yeah. Well Tessa wants to do it now. Something tells me patience isn't her strong suit."

"Damon, you promised. You promised Elena that she would see Bonnie again." Jeremy reminded him

"You don't think I'm aware of that? But if Tessa kills Elena, guess who's not going to make it to Bonnie's welcome home party? The plan's off Jeremy. Bonnie's not coming back. Sorry." Damon heads back inside and I watched Jeremy's face turn to heartbreak.

"I'm sorry Jer" I apologise and go in for a hug. Surprisingly, I didn't receive one back. This boy was definitely heartbroken. Stepping back, I send him another sad smile before going back inside to join the other two. I walk down the aisle, the only way to get back in and find Damon standing amongst two dead people, blood on his hand

"Holy shit" I breath in shock. This was my first time seeing dead people and it was quite confronting but I guess this is my life now, I would have to get used to dead people

"Are you okay?" I ask Damon

"Yeah, I'm fine, your buddies here were trying to stop us from killing Silas" He informs me

"My buddies?" I had never seen this people before in my life

"Travelers, basically witches" He explains as he makes his way over to me. He grabbed my hand with his non-bloody one, pulling me along. We walked past the bodies, or rather over them, returning to the main hub of the warehouse. As we were making our way back, Damon's phone rang once again. I felt a tinge of sadness wash over me as Damon dropped my hand and picked up the phone with his.

"What?" He rudely greeted

"Is he dead yet?" I faintly heard Tessa ask

"There you are. Man up. We're under attack." Damon told Jeremy who had snuck up behind us

"No, he's not dead yet. I was just ambushed by some of your inbred cousins. Any idea why Travelers, who hate Silas, would want to stop me from killing him?" Damon asked, going back to his phone call with Tessa

"They probably want his blood." Tessa answered

"For what?"

"Silas drank the cure from Katherine. Now his blood is the cure."

"But they're not immortal, so who do they want it for?"

"Think about it, Damon. The Travelers aren't fans of immortality. I had to bind the Other Side to something, something that would last forever, something that Silas couldn't destroy." I watched Silas over Damon's shoulder. I saw him break open one of crates in the area I predicted

"What? His favourite childhood sled?"

"Something a little closer to his heart. Two thousand years old, immortal, indestructible. You're a quick boy, Damon. Figure it out." Tessa hung up and I continued to watch Silas open the crate. He finally got it open and in some trance like state, I moved around Damon slowly and made my way over to the crate.

"Amara..." Silas whispering, his eyes never moving from the object or rather person in front of him

"You're still alive." Silas comments. I watch him move away from her, racing to grab one of the dead bodies of the Travelers. He cuts his wrist and pushes it in the mouth of the statue. As the blood begins to trickle into her mouth and down her throat, her concrete outer began to crack and dislodge from her body. Her face became more humanly and I slightly jumped back as her hand broke away and came up to clasp the wrist of the dead guy. As I jumped back, I ran into a hard body behind me. I instantly knew who it was when his strong arms softly wrapped around my waist, keeping me away from the scene in front of me. I was grateful for Damon's hold when the statue opened her eyes abruptly or else I would've jumped back again. This girl was now fully awake and alive. It was Amara. Tessa was one smart bitch.

* * *

After the shock of the whole situation had worn off, we watch Silas practically carrying Amara out of the warehouse as she stumbled along.

"Well that was certainly interesting" I snicker but that ceases once I notice something

"Uh Damon, you can let go now" I inform him, shifting my eyes to his hands still firmly in place on my waist. He lets me go without a word before he turns around, heading for the exit.

"Come on Jer" I give him a sad smile and he follows after me towards Damon. This whole day had been a bust. Bonnie was still dead, Silas was still alive and last but not least, I still couldn't figure out why Silas had brought me here. He clearly didn't need me considering I did mostly nothing all day. My train of thought comes to a halt when we notice Damon stop ahead and a stumbling Amara coming towards us

"Stop talking. It's not up to you. Leave me alone. Leave me alone. Please, leave me alone. Leave me alone." She mumbled. She looked up and noticed us in her pathway

"Are you real?" Her voice desperate.

"Are you?"

* * *

A few hours later, we had made our way back to the Boarding House. After the events of the day, I felt like I should stay with Damon, be his drinking buddy or whatever, until his girlfriend took over when she got home.

"So…" I start not really knowing what to talk about as I sat beside him on the couch

"So…" He began as well but trailed off. It was so awkward and I knew why. I found it best to talk about the awkwardness, resolve it immediately

"About what Silas said… you know about us…" I awkwardly started

"He was trying to get in our heads" Damon offered as an out. Something I was grateful for, I so did not want to have this conversation

"Exactly" I agreed. Our uncomfortable conversation was cut short when the sound of the door opening and closing caught our attention

"Well, uh, have a good night." Stefan told Elena as they stepped into the hallway opposite the living room

"Yeah. It's weird. Even with no memory, you're still you." Elena pointed out

"Well, Tessa was gonna kill you, and you don't seem like you deserve that, so I was just going on instinct, that's all."

"Exactly. That's what I'm saying. Your instincts were always to protect me, so, thank you for- for just being you."

"Well, have a good night." Stefan turned to leave but not before giving the three of us in the living room a quick head nod.

"Stefan Salvatore sleeps in his own bed tonight. Does that mean he stopped hating us or did the power of the doppelgänger universe push him into the car with you?" Damon starkly commented

"Well, he, uh, saved my life, so I'll take that as not hate." Elena retorted as I moved across the sofa to give her the seat next to Damon… reluctantly may I add.

"Victory in a day otherwise marred by failure." All three of us raise our glasses of alcohol, or in Damon's case a bottle. Elena turned to Jeremy. Someone's in trouble. It was times like these I was thankful not to have my brother around, he was too much like Elena for my liking.

"We couldn't get Bonnie back. I get a pass." Jeremy defended. Damn right he did.

"Did I say anything?" Elena responded

"No. No, I won't because it's not." Jeremy said out of nowhere

"What?"

"Bonnie's here. She wants us not to worry." Jeremy clarified

"We're gonna keep trying, Bonnie. Okay? It's not over. We've dealt with much worse." Elena told her invisible spirit.

"Well, Silas is M.I.A. and out and about, which is pretty bad. And Amara's been cured, which is even worse because now she's easy to kill, so the fate of the Other Side, where Bonnie currently resides, rests on a living, breathing human being that we now need to protect." Damon explained

" _We_ need to protect?" Elena asked, confused. We all make our way outside for the big reveal. Damon opens the trunk of his car

"Elena, meet Crazy Pants. Crazy Pants, meet Elena." Elena's eyes widen in shock as she watches the tied up, gagged Amara squirming around. Amara's screams louden as she sees Elena's doppelganger face. Elena backs away in shock and makes her way back inside, followed by Jeremy

"Can I get a ride home?" I ask him. I really did not want to stay here the night but I also kind of didn't want to go back to the dorm if it was still as crazy as before. This day had been so chaotic I hadn't even had the chance to freak out about Damon's ex-girlfriend who's an ex-vampire showing up in a dorm, hoping to stay.

"Sure" He agreed before making his way to the front seat of the car

"Uh Damon" His head spun around to face me

"I think you should get the tied-up girl out of your trunk before we go" I suggest casually like it wasn't a big deal

"Right" He got out of the car, opening the trunk back up before going to carry Amara inside. Shaking my head, I hopped in the passenger seat but I couldn't help the slight smile come across my face. Damon was insane. I happened to like insane.

* * *

 **AN: Review :)**


	5. The Original Witch Returns

This morning I was feeling pretty good. Despite all the shit that went down a mere two days ago, I felt better than ever. My magic was increasing each day and I had learnt every spell in that damn book. The only thing that worried me was Taylor. I still hadn't told him about all of this, about me, and I hadn't seen him in a while on the account of being so involved in supernatural stuff. He was bound to notice my absence in his life sooner or later and I had feeling it was going to be sooner. So, to avoid him, I was hanging around Caroline more and more. I knew he wouldn't disturb girl time, he would probably just be happy that I was socialising and wouldn't want to intervene. I had grown really close to Caroline lately. Elena still hadn't come back from her extended vacation at Mansion Salvatore so it was just us. Caroline was quickly becoming one of my better friends. Okay she was one of my only friends so there wasn't much to contend with but still. Right now, the two of us were on campus headed to lunch after our morning lectures and classes. Caroline is on the phone, leaving a voicemail for Jesse who had been completely ignoring Care for a while now and I could see it was getting to her.

"Hey, Jesse. You missed our study session again. Where are you? Look. I'm really worried. Just call me." Caroline hung up the phone with a sigh as we reached the bottom of the staircase. She stops and turns to me and I give her a small, sad smile

"Well, that was pathetic." A voice form behind me spoke up. I turned myself around to see an olive skinned brunette woman sitting at one of the tables nearby.

"Um, I'm sorry?

"Leaving a message for a boy who- what's the American phrase- oh, is just not that into you?" Her accent was slightly pronounced in her words but I couldn't quite make out what it was

"And who are you?" I defensively questioned the eavesdropper.

"I'm looking for Katherine Pierce. I heard she was living here, so I checked your room." Caroline and I turned our heads to one another in shock and the weirdness of this woman evident.

"What? You went into our room?"

"Do you know where she is or not?" The woman rudely asked

"Great. Even Katherine's friends are bitches." Caroline retorted and she was right, this chick was a bitch

"I'm not her friend." The woman clarified

"Are you kidding me?" A familiar voice spoke from behind us. Turning around, I saw the face of Elena but it clearly wasn't her. This one didn't have that stupid pink streak in her hair. This must be Katherine.

"I need to speak with you." The unknown woman told Katherine

"Um, how do you two know each other?" Caroline asks, her flicking between the two women

"Katherine is my—" The mystery woman began before being cut off

"She's my stylist." Katherine intervened. My life is so weird nowadays. Katherine cleared her throat before she continued with her obvious lie.

"She cuts my hair." Katherine finishes

"Okay. Whatever." Caroline walks away and I follow her

"That was weird, right? I'm not sure I can tell anymore" I wonder

"So weird" Caroline agreed. I shrugged my shoulders because honestly, that was one of the least weird things to happen to me recently and I did not have mental capacity to deal with the little things right now. Caroline and I were making our way outside, towards the coffee shop to have lunch when my phone began ringing. Looking at the caller I.D., I smirked.

"Why hello Mr Salvatore, to what do I owe the pleasure of your conversational skills on this fine afternoon?" I watched Caroline roll her eyes at my over-the-top greeting.

"We need your help"

* * *

"What did you drag me away from food for?" I groaned, entering the Salvatore house a half hour later. I walked into the living room and found Damon and Elena sitting, as if waiting for my arrival

"We need you to do a spell" Damon bluntly informed

"Oh please, don't divulge on the details or anything" I sarcastically responded

"I know you're only new Trin so you can say no. I know it might be really tough and draining for you-" Elena started but is interrupted

"She can do anything, can't you T?" T? He had never called me that before. Come to think of it, he had never called me any nicknames before. Nobody had ever called me T before on the account of my brother's name also beginning with T but I liked it. Especially coming from Damon's mouth. Putting that out of my mind for two seconds, I realised that Damon had stood up for me, he had faith in me. I had to do this

"What do you need?" I ask

"We need you to hide Amara so that Silas can't find her using his magic" Elena explains

"You want me to do a cloaking spell on a human being while the strongest and oldest witch in existence tries to break it down?" I summarise, raising an interested eyebrow

"Yep" Damon clarifies

"I'll give it a go" I shrug my shoulders. I knew there was like a 5% chance of my magic actually being strong enough to conceal her for long, but hey, it was good practice. Damon nodded his head in the direction of the basement, indicating I should follow him down there. Reaching the bottom, I noticed a wall full of multiple cells and in one of them was Amara. I gasped in horror as I watched her teeth sink into her wrist, trying to break an artery. Damon quickly rushed in and halted her movements, thankfully concealing the horrific scene from my innocent eyes… okay innocent in comparison to people like Damon. I watched as Damon easily kept her arms above her head, away from her sharp teeth. I slowly stepped forward, into the cell. I moved cautiously towards the unpredictable girl.

"Are you a witch?" She rasped out once I had approached her. My eyes shot up to look at Damon, how did she know that?

"If you're a witch, please kill me. Please." Her frail, weak voice begged. I felt kind of sorry for her. She had turned into a crazy person because some jealous bitch locked her up for 2000 years. I bent down to look at her with a sad smile

"I'm sorry. I can't do that" I sadly tell her as I watch her face fall before I turned to Damon

"I'm gonna need some sandalwood" I tell him

"Sandalwood really?" He scoffed. His snarky attitude dropped however once he noticed my raised eyebrow, conveying my annoyance and testing him to 'try me'.

"You gonna be alright here with crazy pants?" He asked me. I gave him a nod and he dropped her hands before he exited the cell. Thankfully, Amara only rubbed her now tender wrists and didn't try to bite into the again. I so did not want to witness that.

"How's our mental patient doing?" Jeremy's voice travels through the cell. I spin around and find him holding a plate with a sandwich on it

"Trying to eat herself" I shiver as the scene I almost witnessed replayed in my head. I was still seriously grossed out. Jeremy slowed approached Amara who cowered in fear.

"Relax. I'm—I'm just bringing dinner." Amara simply stares at Jeremy as he places the plate down beside her on the ground. A thank you was always nice but whatever.

"I know you." Amara informed Jeremy. My eyes darted towards the two.

"I don't think so." Jeremy defended.

"You're the hunter." Jeremy looks at her confused before his confused face turned towards me

"She knew my supernatural power too. Weird, right?" I told him before he turned back to Amara as she opened her mouth again.

"I never forget a face, but Silas killed you. You're dead." Amara breathed in shock. I had heard this story before but even if I hadn't, nothing shocked me anymore. Not even someone coming back from the dead.

"I was. I came back."

"How? I said, how?" Amara demanded, annoyance clear in her voice at the answer she never received. Her eyes moved from Jeremy to the air that was between Jeremy and I.

"It was you, wasn't it? You're a witch. You brought him back." She accused. I looked to my right and there was nothing but space. Bonnie

"Of course I can see you. I'm not blind. I have eyes. Or are you dead? I get so mixed up. I can't tell the difference between the living or the dead." Amara rubbed her head in confusion. She was having a conversation with Bonnie. She could see Bonnie

"Can you see people on the Other Side?" Jeremy asked her

"I am the anchor to the Other Side. I can see everything." Amara informed. Did that make her half dead? I watched as Amara eyes followed what I guessed was Bonnie. Bonnie made her way over and must have tried to touch Amara because she began scooting away from us

"Don't touch me! Please don't- don't touch me." Amara shakily requested

"Okay. That's weird." I commented. I watched Jeremy's eyes light up, probably at something Bonnie said. Being a room with those two was awful. I couldn't even hear half of the conversation. Jeremy suddenly turned away, running out of the cell.

"Um, hello!" I shout behind him, crossing my arms in annoyance. Sighing, I turned my head to Amara who was still shaking in fear, mumbling incoherent things

"Don't leave me down here with crazy pants" I yelled after him again, this time I followed him out of the cell, making sure to lock it up behind me. We did not need a crazy Elena look-a-like trolling the streets of Mystic Falls. No thank you. I walked into the living room where I knew Jeremy had run to

"What the hell was that? Don't leave me in there with her. She might start trying to eat my wrist next" I angrily told Jeremy.

"She's not a vampire anymore" Damon's voice informed me from the background. I turned my head to him and Elena

"Doesn't mean she's not a lunatic" I reminded him, going towards the couch before dropping myself onto it in annoyance.

"Amara could see Bonnie, and Bonnie could touch her. They made physical contact. It's like Amara's got a foot on each side or something." Jeremy started

"Amara exists in both places at once, here and the Other Side?" Elena questioned

"Then she's not crazy crazy, she's just talking to dead supernatural beings roaming around in our basement." Damon summarised

"And how many people have you killed down there Damon?" I wondered. I was not surprised when he didn't answer and I got a look at his reluctant face.

"Not surprised" I commented

"That's not the point. The point is if Silas isn't gonna help us, what if Bonnie could be the same thing? What if she existed on both sides at once? What if she became the anchor?" Jeremy continued. He had a point

"You're right. Jeremy, you're right. So, all we would need is someone who could do that spell." Elena concluded. I sat in thought for a moment. I mean we could get Silas to do it but I'm sure he would just fuck us over, even if this was what he wanted. I zoned back into the conversation but as I looked around the room, all faces were faced towards me. I gulped. Shit.

"You want me to do the spell that I've never even heard or seen before to save Bonnie's life?" I ask the room who all looked like that's exactly what they want me to do

"Nuh uh. No way" I reluctantly argued, standing from my seat.

"Not gonna happen" I finished before making my dramatic exit. Well it would've been dramatic if Damon hadn't interrupted it. Why does he always do that?

"Come on T, we know you can do it, stop being a pussy" His voice called out from behind me. My movements halted at that last word. Me? Pussy? Fuck that dude. I knew he was just trying to rile me up but it was unfortunately working. I loudly sighed, giving in. I turned back around to face the room

"When do you wanna do it?" I begrudgingly asked

"We have to take care of something first" Elena said

"For this to work, we need to kill Amara and then Silas will kill himself and they will be together in the mortal afterlife, so, who, besides us, is the one person with the biggest stake against letting that happen?" Tessa.

* * *

Damon had gone to make a deal with Tessa and Elena had gone off somewhere to talk to Stefan. How risqué. I was currently still stuck in the living room with Jeremy and invisible Bonnie. We were trying to find a spell or a ritual or literally anything to do this thing. It had been 2 freakin' hours and I was sick of it already.

"Ugh, this is hopeless" I groaned, throwing my book of spells across the room in pure frustration

"No, look, come on, we gotta do this" Jeremy reminded me

"What's the point? We're never gonna find a spell this big in some grimoires meant for 5-year-old witches" I sighed before realising what I had said

"Sorry Bonnie" I apologised to the air, but I knew she was there

"Come on Trin, you're smart, you can do this" If Jeremy wanted to give a pep talk, maybe he should give one to someone he actually knew because he was so wrong

"Me? Smart? My mother used to say, 'there are only two types of people in this world. Beautiful people and smart people. You, my dear, are stupid'" I sighed, remembering my own mothers pep talk.

"She said what? What an awful mother" Jeremy's eyes widen in horror

"Well she was right, I only passed high school because I always got somebody else to do my homework or sit my exams. I never know what anyone is talking about." I explain, because it was true. If someone tried to have an intellectual conversation with me, I would just nod my head but I honestly had no clue what they were talking about

"So what if you're not book smart, you're still smart Trin. You know everything you need to know" Jeremy smiled reassuringly at me. I wasn't convinced but I didn't really want to continue this conversation about my smartness. I didn't need pity for being dumb

"Look Jer, even if we find the spell, who's to say I can even do it?" I wondered, getting back on topic

"I've seen you do magic and so has Bonnie. You easily do some of the hardest spells that a new witch should not be able to do. You're incredible Trin" Jeremy told me.

"I just don't feel like I can do this on my own" I sighed. I watched Jeremy turn his head beside me, probably talking to Bonnie

"Didn't you say you had a twin brother?" Jeremy asked me as my eyes widened.

"No way, no way in fucking hell. We are not getting my brother involved in this" I protested. He didn't even know about any of this. I was not throwing him into this. He came here to live a normal life and this was not normal

"Trinity, witches aren't random. If one person in the family is a witch, so are all their descendants. He's your twin brother, he's a witch too" My brother? A witch? I guess that explanation made sense but

"Even if he is, he doesn't know anything about this. I don't want to get him involved because once he is, he's fully involved. He can't ever live a normal life"

"He's not normal" Jeremy told me. He was right. If Taylor was a witch as well then, he had a right to know. I sighed loudly before giving Jeremy a sad smile.

"I'll be back later" He nodded his head in understanding

"I'll keep looking" This was gonna be hard

* * *

I made my way back to the Whitmore college as slowly as I possibly could but who was I kidding, the drive only took 30 minutes and there wasn't much I could do to delay the inevitable. I had already texted Taylor to meet me in my dorm. I would've suggested our usual table at the coffee shop but we needed somewhere private to do this. I knew he knew something was up by the choice of location. I unlocked the door to my dorm and took a seat on my bed. I had rehearsed this over and over in my head. I had no idea how Taylor would react. I could usually give a pretty good guess as to how my twin would react to certain things but n nothing like this had ever happened before. Not even just the supernatural aspect of this, I had never kept anything from him before. I was hoping he would be understanding of my reasoning but believe it or not, my loving, carefree brother sometimes got angry. And when he got angry, he was scary with a capital S.

"Hey sis, what's going on?" His voice startled me from my thoughts as he entered the room, thankfully closing the door behind

"Woah, you alright? You're a little jumpy" He looked at me with curiosity. I stood from the bed

"I'm fine, come sit down" I instructed. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion, probably because I had never been this serious. He sat down where I was sitting before as I stood in front of him. I took a deep breath before I began my confession

"I have to tell you something. Promise me you're not gonna get mad" I start. I knew that even if he promised now, he would probably still be mad.

"Trinity what is going on?" He asked

"Just please promise me and I'll explain everything" I just needed him to promise me. I couldn't tell him this without him promising me

"I promise" He answered, his voice sounded curious yet worried. I took one last breath before opening my mouth. Might as well get it all out

"I'm a witch and all of my new friends are vampires, including my weird roommates" Quick and to the point. I watched his face intently. First, there was no emotion on his face, like he was processing my information. Then his face turned to one of anger

"Are you on drugs? You promised you- "

"No Taylor, I'm not on drugs I swear. I'm telling the truth." I defend but instead of listening to me, he stood from the bed making his way to the door

"You must be drunk or high or something because you're crazy and I'm not going to talk to you while you're intoxicated" He told me, going to open the door.

"Wait" I yelled behind him but he had no choice. He could no longer pick up his feet from the ground, prohibiting him from moving forward. Thank you magic

"What the hell?" I heard him breath, struggling against the magic that was keeping his body in place. Using magic, I slammed the door back shut, trapping him inside

"Sit" I demanded, but again, he had no choice as I moved his body from the doorway back to the bed. I kept him in place so he couldn't move again. Even if I hadn't of done that, I had a feeling he was too stunned to move. He just sat there, his body slightly shaking. I couldn't tell if it was from shock or fear but I didn't want my brother to be experiencing either. He just sat there, staring into the distance, the room filled with a tense silence

"Tay Tay" I cautiously tried to bring him back to reality using his childhood name I gave him. My voice seemed to snap him back to what was happening

"How did you do that?" He breathed, shocked. I bent down to be at his level as he sat on the bed

"I'm a witch Tay, I told you. All of this is real." I softly informed him, not wanting him to think this was all a dream or something

"You're a witch" He stated but I knew he was mostly saying it to himself, trying to grasp what he had just found out

"You're a witch" His voice was more sure this time

"I'm a witch" I restated.

"How did you find out? When did you find out? Does this mean-" I cut him off with a chuckle. He wasn't mad or upset, he was curious. Definitely my brother

"And that's not even the craziest part… for you" He stared at me confused and inquisitively.

"You're a witch too" I tried to make my voice sound as enthusiastic as possible

"M-me?" My brother stumbling over his words was something new

"Magic runs in the family" I shrugged

"I'm a witch" He breathed but like before, I knew he was doing it mostly for himself.

"Do I get a wand? How do I learn spells? Do I-" And like before, I cut him off with a giggle

"I will explain everything later and in the car" I explained, standing up to walk out the door

"The car? Where are we going?" He asked

"I need your help." One thing I could always count on was my brothers help, no matter what it entailed.

* * *

After a very wordy car ride where I explained everything I could in half an hour, we had arrived back at the Salvatore house. I opened the huge door, letting myself in

"So, they just leave the door unlocked?" My brother wondered, looking around as we walked inside the incredibly historic mansion

"They're vampires Tay. They're the people that humans lock _their_ doors to protect themselves from" He nodded his head in understanding. I made my way back to the living room with my brother following closely behind. He probably didn't want to get lost. It was one huge ass house. I noticed Jeremy still hard at work in the living room

"Hey Jer" I smiled

"That was quick, how'd it go?" Jeremy gave me a hesitant smile, unsure of what I was going to respond

"Welllll…." I began

"Trinny, have you seen this house? It has a freaking chandelier" My brother's voice interrupted mine as he gasped and came to stand next to me

"Jer bear, meet my twin. Taylor, this is Jeremy, Elena's brother" Before my brother had a chance to greet him, Jeremy let out his own gasp

"Woah, you two really are identical" He breathed in awe. We got this a lot. People hear that we are twins of the opposite gender and automatically think that there is no way we could be completely identical, but here we were with our matching faces. We never really came to a conclusion of whether I had a boy's face or if Taylor had a girl's face. Either way, completely identical.

"Yep" I answered, moving into the living room to get back to work

"So, it went well?" Jeremy asked as he watched my brother awkwardly enter the room, not sure what to do with himself

"Yeah, he took it rather well. I even taught him a few spells on the way over. He's not as amazing as me when I first started-, "My comment was met with a glare from my brother

"But he's okay" I finished.

"Come sit down and help find this spell" I told Taylor as I watched him awkwardly look around the room. He did as told and we all got to work.

* * *

An hour later, Damon arrived home

"Look at you all hard at work" He commented, leaning against the doorframe

"At least we're looking for a spell, you're not doing shit" I bitterly spat. I was so frustrated with this shit and I was so done.

"Fine, if you don't wanna know the spell then I'll just go" He sarcastically announced. He knew

"Damon" I lowly said, warning him to stay put

"What did Tessa tell you?" I asked

"She knows what to do. She just needs all the witches she can get"

"Well you've got two right here willing to help" Jeremy reminded him and Damon seemed to finally take notice of brother's presence

"I'm Taylor" My brother introduced. It was visible he was being cautious of the man who he knew to be a vampire. Damon didn't respond with his own greeting because as if Damon Salvatore would be polite

"I've had enough doppelgangers to last me a life time" He sighed

"There's a difference between a supernatural doppelganger and identical twins, jackass" He didn't respond to my insult but I was rewarded with a smirk.

"So, what do we need to do for this spell?" I asked

"Not much, just help her out. We do, however, have to get some of that doppelganger blood."

"Okay, I'll hold Elena down while you slice her throat open" I happily announced. Nobody responded with words but I could tell by their faces they were slightly horrified

"Not what I had in mind" Damon responded, leaving the room

"Someone's jealous of Elena" My brother sung in my ear

"What do I have to be jealous of?" I asked him

"Um, she's dating your man. I've only seen you two together for 5 minutes but there is some serious sexual tension between you two" I rolled my eyes at his comment. Why did everyone keep saying that? We were just friends.

"Elena's my friend"

"Clearly, considering you just got excited over the prospect of cutting her throat open" My brother sarcastically reminded me

"Relax, she's a vampire, she'll live" I shrugged it off. I wanted this conversation to end. I was so sick and tired of talking about Damon and I as if we were in love or whatever bullshit everyone around us thought.

* * *

We were all instructed, more like told in my opinion but whatever, to stay put in the Salvatore Boarding House until Caroline got here with Katherine and Tessa arrived. I had yet to meet Tessa but I knew she was gonna be extremely intimidating. She was a 2000-year-old witch and I had found out I was a witch like 3 days ago… okay it had been longer than that but you get my point. Currently, Taylor and I were stuck in the cell with Amara, awaiting this grand arrival of the witch. Thankfully, they had tied Amara up with rope because I did not want to see what I saw last time I was down. Still haunting me. The cell door creaked open and in walked the woman I had seen talking to Silas at the party, except this time she was out of costume. She was still pretty though.

"That'll be all." She swatted her hand, indicating she wanted Damon and Elena gone. They shut the door, leaving me and my sibling trapped inside with a crazy person and a vengeful witch. Yay.

"Well, if it isn't the face that launched a thousand doppelgängers. A little birdie told me you aren't enjoying your immortal life." Tessa grabbed Amara's face harshly

"Two thousand years, you have nothing to say to me? No apology?"

"I'm sorry." Amara squeaked out

"What was that?"

"I'm sorry." Amara repeated.

"Oh."

"That is what you want to hear, isn't it? How I have suffered, how every moment of my life has been a living hell? It has! [Tessa smirks.] My sin was falling in love, and I've learned my lesson. You win. You won. Now, please, kill me. Please. Please kill me!"

"Don't worry. When I make someone else the anchor, I will, and since you're nothing more than a non-supernatural human, you'll pass on while Silas is trapped on the Other Side, and the you and Silas, you're gonna spend eternity apart and that is gonna be kind of fantastic for me. Selfishly speaking." Tessa finished speaking with Amara before turning to Taylor and I

"Are you the witches who are helping me?" I simply nodded my head because after what I knew about her, I did not want her pissed off at me and then try and make my life miserable for the next 2000 years.

"Come on" We followed her upstairs, only to be greeted by Caroline leading Katherine in

"The cute one's here." Katherine announced. God she's annoying. How Damon could have ever been in love with her is a mystery to me. Caroline looked around before noticing us approach from the side

"She's all yours." Caroline told Tessa as we reached the pair. Caroline moved forward, stepping into the living room and I was quick to follow her

"Oh my god, there is so much going on. Its driving me insane" I complain to Caroline

"Trust me, you get used to it" She told me as we both slumped down of the couch

"Hey Taylor?" Caroline greeted, confusion evident in her tone

"Oh yeah, I told him everything"

"I thought you were worried that he wouldn't be normal anymore" Caroline remembered. I had begun to tell Caroline everything, not about anything of significance or anything, just little things that bothered me. She was definitely becoming one of my best friends. Although her only other competition was a jackass vampire who pissed me off nearly every second day.

"You guys ready?" Our conversation was interrupted by Tessa.

"Yep" I told her before standing form my seat to follow her

"Ready? Ready for what?" Caroline asked, visibly confused. Clearly someone's a bit out of the loop

"That's why I told my brother. We need to help Tessa with the ritual"

"Are you sure you guys can handle it? I mean you're only new"

"They'll be fine. I'm the one doing the hard work" Tessa informed before exiting. I gave an appreciative smile to Caroline for caring before following her alongside my brother. We shadowed her until we reached the drawing room. All three doppelgangers were stood in one room and it was creepy as hell. I now knew how everyone else felt about me and my twin. They were all stood around a small table as Tessa approached, laying her grimoire on the table

"What is that?" Amara asked

"It's Bonnie's grimoire." Elena told her

"A grim-what?"

"It's a magic spell book." Katherine clarified before whispering 'idiot' under her breath

"It's a talisman. Since Bonnie can't be here, her grimoire will have to do. Hands in, palms up." Tessa directed. Amara hesitantly extended her arm but Tessa roughly grabbed it and cut her palm with the blade that was on the table. We all watched as her blood fell onto the grimoire

"Sorry, love. Did that hurt?" Tessa pouted, clearly faking concern

"I've been through worse."

"Easy, okay? I'm fragile these days." Katherine commanded, extending her arm as well. Katherine places her palm over the blade of the knife while Tessa holds the handle. Katherine winces in pain as her hand is sliced open and the blood falls, accompanying Amara's on the grimoire. Elena was next and she happily smiled as she extended her hand to Tessa. Tessa punctures her palm with the tip of the blade. Elena kept wearing her smug smile and shots it at Katherine as the blood falls on the grimoire, no pain evident on her face. Maybe I did like Elena because that was badass.

"Showoff." Katherine rolled her eyes. Tessa then extended her hands out to Taylor and I. Stepping forward, we clasped each one of her hands, bonding our magic.

"What to hear something ironic?" Tessa asked, looking towards me. I nodded.

"The Celtic symbol the blood is about to make is called Triquetra which means trinity" The more you know I guess. Maybe I was named after a Celtic symbol. Who am I kidding? My parents barely spoke English, as if they knew how to speak another language.

"Ready?" She checked with us. We both nodded our heads before we began saying the spell that Tessa had taught us.

" _Ina pran khos suptheia jhem ai pada khey_ ra _sattan. Ina pran khos suptheia jhem ai pada khey ra sattam, ina pran khos suptheia jhem ai prada khey rassattan!"_ We all chanted in unison. I was mesmerised by the effect it had on the blood. The blood on the grimoire began to mix together, forming the symbol. All the candles in the room ignited and lit up. Then they abruptly turned off.

"No." Tessa breathed. That can't be good.

"Is it done?" Katherine asked

"No, it's not done." Tessa told them, panic in her voice. A strong wind blows through the room as the lights crackle with electricity before the bulbs explode. Something was definitely not right. It felt… magical.

"What is happening?" Elena asked

"Silas is happening! Show yourself, bastard!" Tessa called out and the next thing we knew, the room went completely dark. Maybe pissing off the other 2000-year-old witch wasn't so smart.

"I can't see anything. Can you?" Katherine called out in the dark. How stupid was this bitch? A ray of light cascading into the room brought some light. Damon walked into the room holding a flashlight [Damon walks in with a flashlight.]

"Electricity's out in the whole house. What happened?" Damon inquired

"Silas is here." Elena informed me

"Well, Silas owes me a fuse box. Hang on. I only count two doppelgängers. Where's crazy pants?" I looked around the room and he was right but I also noticed one other pivotal figure missing

"And where's the other crazy?"

* * *

We all split up, searching around the house. I headed for the living room and found one of the crazy's with an iron poker shoved into her shoulder.

"Okay, even for me, this is really kinky" I mused

"Can't a witch rest in peace?" Tessa groaned. God, why are people always so dramatic.

"It's a flesh wound. Get up." I told her as I walked over and ripped the poker from her shoulder.

"You're not done yet. Come on." I grabbed her, pulling her out of the room. It was time to kill some witches.

I dragged her back into the room, where my brother was.

"Let's finish this damn spell" I told them and thankfully, Tessa listened. We all held hands again and continued the spell.

" _Ina-pran-khos-suptheia-jhen-ai-pada-khey-rassattan. Ai pada say Ra sattam._ _Ai pada say rasattam. Ai pada saeyrasattam. Ai pada say-ra-sattam."_ And with that the spell was done. There was nothing more to do. Either Bonnie was back or she wasn't. I released the hands I was holding and exited the room. I find Jeremy, I find Bonnie. I headed for the living room and found my new friends all huddled around one girl. Bonnie. It had worked. I looked on happily as the girls got reacquainted. I watched as Bonnie's head popped up between the two girls' shoulders as they clutched her. I gave her a small smile and she gave me an even bigger one back

"Thank you" She mouthed to me and I gave her a small head nod. I just brought someone back form the dead... sort of. No big deal. Everything was as it should be. Kind of. Where was Damon? I tore my eyes away from the scene in front of me as I searched the house. No Damon.

"Hey, we did it" Taylor half-heartedly cheered as he came behind me

"Yep. Sure did" I gave him a sad smile back and I could tell we were both thinking the same thing. The real witch of this group was back. They wouldn't need us anymore.

"We should go, we don't belong here" I regretfully told him. He nodded his head as we walked out of the house

"You know, now that we're witches…" I listened as Taylor trailed off but I could always read my brothers mind

"First one back is the best twin" I teased and off I went. I was back in my dorm in seconds, followed by my brother one second later.

"I always knew I was the better twin" I poked my tongue out at him as he sulked

"Not fair, you've been training for way longer than me" He pouted

"Still counts" I laugh as I turn to face the room. I see Caroline standing by her bed

"I just kicked Katherine out" Caroline happily announced.

"Katherine was living here? Woah, I need to start paying more attention" How had I not noticed that? Although that would explain some things. The room filled with a slightly awkward silence after that. I knew what Bonnie being back meant

"Look Care, I know my bed was actually always meant for Bonnie. And I'm fine with moving in with my brother or somet-"

"No Trin. Look around, this place is huge. We could easily fit another bed in here" Caroline told me

"You want me to stay?" I asked. I was shocked. Nobody had really ever wanted me.

"Of course, you're one of my best friends Trin" She smiled, coming to give me a hug. It felt nice to be needed. Our moment was broken by my phone ringing. I pulled away, digging through my pocket for my phone

"Hello?" I answered, I looked around the room and noticed my brother had left to give us some privacy.

"Where'd you go?" Damon's voice asked in my ear

"I think I should be asking you that question. It was done and I turned around and you were gone" I explained

"Yeah well, I was off interrupting a romantic moment between my brother and my girlfriend"

"Mmm, how fun." I mused, wearing a small smile. Talking to Damon always felt better. I heard him sigh through the phone, obviously upset

"Look Damon, what Silas said about the universe and fate and whatever crazy mumbo jumbo he was spouting. You know none of that's true, right? Love doesn't come from fate" I comfort

"I know but right now, it's feeling like maybe the universe wants them together" He sighed, defeated

"Is that the sound of Damon Salvatore giving up?" I mocked, dramatically gasping

"I never give up" His voice sounded determined

"Well then, go get your woman" I told him, his now happy mode bringing mine up

"Wish I could" I heard him whisper under his breath

"What?"

"Nothing, goodnight Trinity. I'll see you tomorrow"

"Wait, why will you see me to-" My question was cut off by the sound of Damon hanging up. How rude. I collapsed on my bed in exhaustion. It had been a long day. Time for bed.

* * *

 **Hey guys, please go check out my other story 'Cops and Robbers', which has been updated, and please review, I want to know whether I should continue or not :)**


	6. The Dorm Party

What has been going on in the life of Trinity you may ask? Not much. I know, I know. I always say that right before shit goes down but honestly there wasn't much to say. Ever since Silas and Tessa were eradicated, everything was chill. I had been teaching Taylor magic and in turn Bonnie was teaching me, blah blah. Who cares right? Well being completely honest, I do. I had grown to love being a witch and so had my brother, who had insisted on being called a warlock these days. Same thing Taylor, calm down. Besides, witch sounds cooler, right? Anyway, I was kind of enjoying my time at college. I had kept my growing friendship with Caroline alive and I was slowly becoming better friends with Elena and Bonnie now. Elena wasn't as insufferable as I thought. She was actually a pretty good friend. And Bonnie was amazing as well. She was teaching me so much. I had come to spend a lot of my time with her. Like right now, I was sitting on my bed watching Bonnie film a video of herself on her cell phone.

"Hi, Mom. I know we haven't seen each other, or talked in a while...so I wanted to make you a video update. I finally finished my whirlwind summer tour, got a new 'do and, I'm in college at Whitmore, where Grams taught. And this is my dorm! It's huge, right? It even has a fireplace! I mean, what dorm has a fireplace?" She exclaimed, panning the camera to the fireplace, which also happened to be near me

"Oh, and there's my new friend Trinity" I waved to the camera as the door swung open and Caroline and Elena stepped in.

"Oh, here they are. Hey, guys! Say hi to my mom!" The girls waved at the camera before Bonnie continued

"They're planning me a welcome party. Just something, just low-key. I miss you. Please come visit when you get a chance. I'll, um, talk to you soon. Bye!" Bonnie plants a kiss on the phone via her hand before turning the camera off.

""By the way, Mom, I'm not a witch anymore, because I died and then came back from the Other Side."" Elena commented, mimicking Bonnie before Caroline joined in.

""Yeah, I'm this supernatural anchor that connects the two worlds together, so...""

""Technically, I'm a ghost, that people can still see, and touch, so..."" I finished the mocking

"Okay, so I left out a detail...or two. I'll explain when she visits. How big is this party going to be?" Oh, and did I mention we were throwing a party? I know what you're thinking and yes, I was completely opposed. When they first brought the idea up I immediately told them I was out but Caroline is extremely persistent and in the end, I gave in just to shut her up. Besides, maybe I'll enjoy our party more since it's being thrown by us in our dorm.

"Well, let's see. Silas and Tessa are gone, and you finally aren't." Elena happily explained

"Which equals a massive cause for celebration!" Caroline cheered

"Which equals a massive party. Hopefully. I mean, since each of us have only made one friend and Trinity in college so far."

"And given that mine went radio silent after he kissed me, and yours was last seen at a tea party for a vampire-hating secret society." Caroline commented

"Hmm...Augustine, right? The one who covered up that dead girl's death and wants you kicked off from campus." We all give her a look. How did she know?

"What? I've kept up! The Other Side is boring. What else am I supposed to do?" Bonnie defended

"All right. So, Augustine wants us gone. Who cares? It doesn't matter. It's not gonna happen. We're moving on with our lives, together, as functional vampires, "Elena started, turning to point at Bonnie as she continued.

" _-_ a former witch, anchor-thing. I don't know." We all laughed at that one

"And a baby witch" Caroline said, referring to me of course

"And we have a party." Elena finished

"With Jell-O shots." I excitedly smiled. I may not like parties but I sure do love alcohol infused with jelly. I watched as Bonnie picked up her cell phone again, looking at the time.

"Oh, shoot. Um, I have to go register for classes." Bonnie informs us and we all shared another look, we knew exactly why she wanted to escape the dorm

"What?" Bonnie questioned

"Nothing." We all sung in unison

"Have fun registering." Elena teased in a low voice before Elena and Caroline pretend to act like they're making out. I rolled my eyes with a laugh as Bonnie turned to me

"I'm not that immature" I tell her and she seems to accept my lie before turning back around, headed for the door.

"Have fun sucking Jeremy off" I yelled out at the top of my lungs as she swung the door open. I watched a few students turn their heads at my loudness

"Gross" Elena comments as Bonnie rushes away but I can tell she found it just as funny as I did.

"I'm gonna go too" Elena told us before she made a quick exit, probably to avoid the embarrassment Bonnie received.

"Guess it's just us. The sad lonely people" I sighed sadly to Caroline but I honestly didn't feel that sad. Who needed a boyfriend when you had a best friend like Caroline. I watched Caroline walk over to the kitchen before returning with glasses of wine. How fancy. She handed one to me before we both sat down on my bed

"You know, I guess we could make out" Caroline shrugged, obviously joking

"By the end of tonight with the amount of alcohol we plan on downing, I'm sure we will Care" I laughed along with her.

After a few more glasses of wine, Caroline and I were giggling like little girls. Bonnie and Elena still had yet to return from their booty calls. Which is why I was incredibly surprised when my phone rang and the caller ID read that of one of the participants in one of the booty calls

"Good afternoon Mr Salvatore" I giggled into the phone while Caroline continued sculling her wine

"Are you drunk already?" He asked, his voice laced with amusement

"Shouldn't you be having phone sex with your girlfriend instead of judging me?" I retorted

"Good point but sadly no."

"What? Elena not into that?"

"Not the topic I rang you about"

"Oh, and why did you ring me?"

"You going to that party tonight?" He asked

"You mean the one being thrown by my best friends in my dorm where all my friends are gonna be? Yeah I might drop by" I sarcastically responded as Caroline giggled in the background

"Good, I don't know if I would be able to survive it without you"

"And why is that? Your girlfriend is gonna be there. You might get laid" I tease

"Yeah whatever, smartass. See you tonight" He hung up the phone, leaving me with a small smile on my face. I was feeling pretty giddy and slightly excited for tonight now.

"What was that?" Caroline's voice snapped me back to the room. I had honestly forgotten she was here listening to my conversation

"Damon?" I answered, how could she not hear him, isn't she a vampire?

"Duh. I meant, what was that as in could there be anymore sexual tension between you two?" Why did everyone keep saying that?!

"I don't know what you're talking about" I defend as I stood from the bed, going towards the kitchen to refill my glass.

"You like him!" Caroline exclaimed from behind me and I was relieved to be facing away from Caroline or I'm sure she would've seen my bright red face

"No I don't, he's with Elena" I sigh, hoping back on the bed

"Doesn't sound like it. 'I don't know if I would be able survive it without you'. He's in love with you too" She fake gushed, imitating Damon

"We're just friends" I continue to defend

"Damon and Trinity sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes marri-"

"Okay someone needs to be cut off" I laugh, pulling her glass away and placing fair enough away she couldn't reach it. She was smashed.

"We should paint our nails" She giddily clapped, excited at the prospect

"Painting our nails drunk? Sounds fun" I sarcastically commented but she still chose to get up and run to her nail polish collection. I laughed at her antics but I couldn't help but think about what she had said. Damon liked me? I liked Damon? I mean sure we were good friends and every time I saw him it made me feel giddy inside. We talked a lot, probably more than him and his girlfriend. Every time I was sad, Damon cheered me up just with the sound of his voice. Wait a minute, did I like Damon? I couldn't like Damon… could I? Thankfully, my confusing thoughts were interrupted by Caroline gushing about what nail colours we should have. I needed to forget about Damon

* * *

The party started ay 8 so that meant that of course we had to start getting ready at 5, well that's what Caroline insisted. So now, Care and I were slightly intoxicated still rom our day drinking binge whilst also trying to get ready for our party along with a sober Elena.

"I... uh...handed out all of the flyers. Oh, and Damon said he was going to try to bring Stefan." Elena told us

"Funny. That sentiment implies that Damon is actually coming." Caroline mused and I nudged her lightly in the ribs. He said he would come so he was coming. Caroline's phone began to ring and Elena picked it up, checking the caller ID.

"Hmm. Maybe a call from a mysteriously hot biology TA will help?" Elena handed the phone to Caroline who answered.

"Well look who rose from the dead." Caroline answered the phone with that delightful greeting. Elena and I left her to chat in piece, moving over to work on setting up another part of the dorm. We worked in silence for a bit until I opened my big mouth

"So… do you think Damon's gonna come?" I asked

"Yeah hopefully. I'm more hoping that Stefan is going to come though, he needs to get out, you know, socialise" Don't do it Trinity, don't open your big mouth again

"I know it's not my place or anything," Oh god Trinity, shut your mouth

"But it kinda seems like maybe you're more into Stefan than you are Damon" Yep, good job Trinity, you're an idiot. I knew I should have kept my mouth shut when Elena's head snapped to me and she paused her work, instead choosing to glare me down

"You're right, it's not your place" She snapped before storming away.

"Why do you have to be so stupid Trin" I sighed under my breathe, banging my head lightly on the wall in front of me. I turned around, hoping to seek comfort from Caroline but she had disappeared on me too. So much for helping. Now Caroline had left for a booty call. Why was I the only one not getting any?

* * *

By 8 pm, I had this place looking pretty good and I was looking pretty good if I do say so myself. I hadn't really worn a dress in so long but this skin tight, white bodycon dress was making me feel hot. Looking around the dorm, it was completely filled with people. I'd say this party was a raging success. I scanned the crowd and noticed Bonnie talking with Jesse. I smiled sadly in their direction. Caroline had told me that that crazy biology or micro science or whatever the hell it's called professor turned him into a vampire. I felt slightly bad for him but honestly, since I had met everyone and found out what they were, my mind sometimes thought about what it would be like. I'm sure it would be awesome to have all of those cool powers but it would mean I would lose my magic, like Bonnie's mom, and I definitely did not want that. Guess little ol' me will never be a vampire. Oh well. I continued to search the room. No Damon but at least I could see Caroline and Elena. I'm sure Elena was still pissed at me but I had to make it right, even if the whole feelings and apologising thing mad me want to puke. Taking a deep breath, I made my way over to them as they stood by a table.

"Hey" I greeted. Elena gave me a small but gentle smile. I hope that meant she was over it too. Caroline, being the overdramatic girl she was, leaned over and encased me in a tight hug

"Thank you so much for all your work. This place looks amazing. Who knew you were so good at parties?" Caroline laughed as she pulled away

"I used to do it all the time" I shrugged

"Really? You used to throw a lot of parties in high school? Were you popular?" Caroline asked but I felt my whole-body freeze. This was exactly what I wanted to avoid. I did not need my past life coming back to haunt me. As if the universe was looking out for me, we watched Jeremy sneak past us to get some alcohol and Elena was not happy, diverting the attention from me

"No way Jer" She told him. He was a senior in high school, of course he was going to drink.

"Come on Elena, it's a party" Jeremy argued

"Let him do it Elena, he's old enough to make his own decisions" I defended and I immediately regretted as Elena turned to glare at me

"You know what Trinity, you don't know us, so just butt out" Elena snapped once again, walking away

"Well then" Caroline commented as the awkwardness remained in the air

"Yeah, she's already snapped at me once today." I sighed. Why do I keep opening my big mouth?

"She told me." Caroline informed me

"I just don't get it, I mean she has Damon, so why is she so concerned about Stefan? Why does this bother me so much?" I groaned.

"Maybe because you're in love with Damon and don't want to see him hurt" Caroline suggested

"Care-" I began, trying to defend myself before I was cut off by Caroline

"No, look Trin, whether you like him or not, you don't know him. He's not a nice person and I don't want you to get hurt by him because he will hurt you if you let him in" Caroline told me.

"I don't believe that" I refuted. I had known Damon long enough and I knew enough about him to know he may come off as that way, but he had deep emotions about a lot of things. I watched as Caroline sighed, as if in defeat

"Don't believe me? Go down to Doctor Maxfield's lab. You need to see what he's capable of" Caroline instructed. I looked at her sceptically, hoping to receive more detail but instead she was whisked away by Jesse to the dance floor. I wasn't sure what to do. I didn't know what Damon was doing to him and I wasn't sure if I was prepared to see it but I had to. I had to know, my curiously was peaked. I managed to make my way out of the dorm, heading towards the Doctor's lab. Before I had time to regret my decision, I was outside the door. Raising my hand, I hesitated for a moment before swallowing my fear and knocking on the door. I waited a few moments but I didn't receive an answer. So, I knocked again, this time yelling out

"Damon, it's me" That elicited some movement inside and soon the door swung open and Damon was revealed

"T, you shouldn't be…" His voice trailed off and I furrowed my eyebrows at him in confusion. I watched his eyes roam my body and I realised what had caught him mid-sentence

"Oh, you like?" I asked, doing a little bit of a twirl. His facial emotion never altered as he continued to stare, as if in a dream

"You look beautiful" He said, still starstruck

"A raving review from Damon Salvatore? I must be pretty special" I joke which breaks him from his trance, getting him to laugh

"As much as I love your compliments, I didn't come here for that" I told him, getting back to the real reason why I was here.

"Why are you here?" He asked

"Honestly, not really sure but Caroline told me I had to see the 'real you'" I informed him as I heard him curse Caroline under his breath

"T, you really shouldn't be here" He replied, shaking his head

"Oh, come on D, I'm not as innocent as you think and let's be honest, I'm gonna be exposed to this sort of thing eventually" I argued but he gave no response, indicating he wasn't giving in

"You know me, I'm tough" I further persuaded. I heard him sigh and hang his head. A smile creeped on my face, knowing that I had won.

"Fine but don't touch anything" He told me, opening the door for me to step inside

"I'm not a child Damon" I responded, steeping into the room. I was slightly taken aback by seeing Dr. Maxfield strapped to a gurney. I didn't feel bad for him in the slightest, knowing he had turned Jesse just so he could do sick experiments on him.

"This is super kinky, even for you" I commented as Damon snickered, taking a seat by Dr. Maxfield.

"Well, rabies was a bust." Damon sighed, throwing away a needle.

"I guess I'll find something a little more immediate." Damon says, rolling away in his chair to go through the rest of the vials.

"Oh, I'll help"

"You sound a little too excited to be torturing an innocent man" Damon comments as we began going through the vials, trying to find the deadliest.

"Innocent?" I snickered

"He locked another person in a cage so he could experiment on them. I don't know about you, but people who do things like that make my skin crawl" I shivered at the thought, bringing bad memories back

"I wanted to turn Jesse into a new kind of vampire." Dr. Maxfield spoke from the background

"Well, that's awfully ambitious of you." Damon commented as we continued our search

"I am awfully smart." Dr. Maxfield responded but by then Damon had apparently found a good disease and wheeled back over to the professor. He holds up a little glass vial with liquid inside

"Ebola." Damon clarified as Dr. Maxfield flinched at the thought

"Why?" Damon questioned, inserting the liquid into a needle before placing it into the doctors arm

"Your kind is dangerous to humans. You're dangerous because we're your food source. I want to change that." Dr. Maxfield explained, watching the disease go into his arm, infecting him.

"If vampires don't need to feed on humans, they're no longer a threat." He continued to explain

"I'm not buying the good doctor bit." Damon told him, slamming his fist on the table. Seeing Damon angry in front of me was rare, but it was incredibly hot.

"Human blood will only satiate Jesse temporarily until he gets a taste of what he really craves."

"Well, what exactly does he really crave?"

"Vampires" Dr. Maxfield answered but I could see a hint of smugness on his face. Damon turned to me shocked before his phone began ringing. He stood up to answer it, moving away from the table. With Damon's back turned, I seized my opportunity and stole his seat. He told me not to do or touch anything but I couldn't let this go

"Do you get pleasure out of torturing people?" I ask him

"They're not people" He spat

"Not people?" I scoffed

"They're animals" This set me off. Damon and Caroline and even Elena, they were not animals

"They're not animals" I snapped standing from my seat, making a lot of noise. I turned around quickly, making sure Damon hadn't noticed. He hadn't so I leaned in close to Dr. Maxfield's face

"You're an animal" I growled in his face

"I don't know why Damon is delaying the inevitable but I won't" I commented. I was going to get this over and done with

"This may hurt a bit... or a lot" I threatened, taking a step back before I focused all of my energy into my magic. Keeping my eyes trained on this monster strapped to the table, I began a non-vocal spell in my head. I pictured his body writhing in pain, him struggling to breath and what I thought in my head, began to come true. Dr. Maxfield's breath became short and difficult and his body began shaking in agony.

"T!" I heard Damon shout before his arms came around my waist, dragging me back which then in turn broke my connection with Dr. Maxfield

"We can't kill him" Damon sighed sadly

"Are you kidding me? He deserves it" I angrily hissed, glaring at the doctor over Damon's shoulder

"I know but we can't" He told me before he walked back over to Dr. Maxfield

"Problem is I know people like you a lot better than you realize. If I let you live, you're just gonna do it again. You're gonna turn another vampire, you're gonna do another experiment. The only way to really handle you is just to snuff you out. You're lucky I don't feel like burying a body." Damon explains before cutting open his wrist and offering it to Dr. Maxfield. My mouth opened in shock as he did this. This scum didn't deserve to live and he sure as hell didn't deserve to be healed. I watched as Dr. Maxfield began leaning forward to accept the blood but I was startled when Jesse burst in.

"What the hell did you do to me?" The new vampire demanded

"Easy there, killer." Damon warned

"Wasn't bad enough that you locked me up and poked me full of needles? Now I want to feed on the girl I like?"

"You feed on monsters, Jesse." The doctor explained. I watched Jesse closely as his eyes were diverted from Dr. Maxfield to Damon. More specifically, Damon's bloody wrist. Jesse's eye transform into one of a vampire and he rushes forward to attack Damon. I don't know what possessed me to do it, but I pushed myself in front of Damon, activating a protection spell as I came between the new vampires. Jesse looked like a rabid dog in front of my face but my protection spell prevented him from coming anywhere near Damon and a few inches from my face

"T, move out of the way" Damon calmly instructed

"No" I refused. With a flick of the wrist, I sent Jesse flying across the room. His heavy body hit the wall with a thud and he collapsed to the ground. Unfortunately, he recovered quickly and managed to get back up and was about to attack Damon again but I breathed a sigh of relief when Damon caught him by his throat

"In case Professor Forbes forgot to tell you in your training, sweetie, I'm a lot older than you, and that means I'm a lot stronger than you."

"Actually, that's not one hundred percent accurate." Dr. Maxfield chimed in. Before Damon and I had time to process this new information, Jesses vamped out even deeper, becoming more aggressive. He pushed Damon through the glass door and they both went tumbling out into the hallway. I was about to go follow them but Dr. Maxfield's words stopped me

"Not even you can stop him. He's too powerful for you, witch" He spat at me and I could tell he thought calling me a witch was an insult

"Oh yeah, let's see about that" I rushed out into the hallway to find Jesse with his fangs in Damon's neck and Elena nearby, doing shit all.

"Jesse, Jesse, let go. Jesse!" Elena tried to persuade. Was she serious

"Really Elena?" I questioned before I began actually doing something unlike her. Like before, I flicked my wrist and Jesse went flying off Damon.

"Go, both of you go, quick" I told the two vampires

"T" Damon protested

"He doesn't want to eat me, I'll be okay" I reassured him. He Looked hesitant but he had no choice in the matter because Elena began pulling him away by his arm. I turned my attention to Jesse, who was still trying to get back up. Using my powers, I helped him get up, only to push him against the wall, my spell keeping him in place. I slowly approached him, his jaws snapping at me. He had to die. Grabbing a nearby piece of wood from the nearby broken door, I used all my strength and pierced it through his chest, straight into his chest. I let him fall to the ground, watching his body begin turning grey.

"No! No!" I heard Caroline's panicked and upset voice behind me. I turned around as rushed to Jesse, placing his head on her lap but I had already killed him

"No, Jesse! Jesse, come here. Hold on. Hold on. Just stay with me, please. Jesse, just stay with me, please. What did you do?" She demanded to know from me

"He was gonna kill Damon—" I tried to defend

"But we promised that we would help him." She argued, tears running down her face

"She didn't have a choice, all right?" Damon defended me, coming back into the hallway

"Once he had the taste of vampire blood, there was nothing stopping him. Go ask Dr. Frankenstein. I'll go deal with him." Damon told us, going into the lab. I turned my attention back to Caroline who was still upset.

"Caroline, I'm so sorry. I—" I apologised before she cut me off

"I told you. I told you this is what he is like and he was going to make you just like him" She spat, standing to face me

"Damon didn't do this Care, I did. He was going to kill one of our friends" I reasoned

"No, he was going to kill the guy you love. You did this for that reason alone" And with that, she stormed off. I felt like my whole heart had been stomped on. It hurt to have real friends

"You did what you had to do, regardless of what she said" Damo spoke from behind me

"I didn't have to kill him" I responded, looking at the dead body at my feet

"Yes, you did T" He answered, coming to stand with me

"I could've knocked him out or something" I couldn't take my eyes away from the person I had just killed. I just killed someone

"No, listen to me" He grabbed my shoulders, turning me to face him

"He ate vampires, there was no way to change that. Next time, it could've been Caroline. You saved her"

"Doesn't feel that way" I answered sadly, still broken from my fight. I sighed one more time before I moved around Damon, heading out of the hallway

"Where are you going?" I didn't answer because I honestly didn't know. I just needed to process this. I needed my brother.

* * *

I had managed to pull my brother away from the dorm party and asked him to meet me by the fountain, my favourite spot. As I waited for him to arrive, I couldn't help but feel like I wasn't as upset as I should be about the fact I just killed someone. Maybe it hadn't hit home yet but I just didn't feel that bad. I had saved Damon's life and Damon life was far more precious to me than Jesse's. I felt horrible about Caroline mostly. I had killed the guy she liked.

"Hey Trinny, what's going on?" Taylor asked as he approached me, taking a seat next to me. I didn't reply for a few moments

"I killed someone" I finally confessed, keeping my eyes forward so I didn't have to face my brother

"What? Are you okay? What happened?" My brother, always full of questions.

"He was going to kill Damon. I had to stop him. I saved Damon's life but I killed the guy Caroline liked and now she hates me" I continued. I tried to show my emotions on a regular basis but it just didn't come natural to me, even like right now. I still hadn't shed a tear or displayed any emotion.

"I'm sure you did what you had to do" Taylor tells me, wrapping an arm around me, pulling me closer. I sigh as I rest my head against his shoulder.

"Thanks Tay, but I think I just wanna sit here" I answer. I didn't want to talk about it. I never wanted to talk about anything which meant keeping my feelings bottled up. Healthy, right?

* * *

After sitting on that cement seat for over an hour, it was time to face the music. Saying goodbye to my brother, I stepped into the dorm. I was hoping that maybe the girls had already gone to bed but unfortunately, as I stepped into the main area of the dorm, Caroline was still cleaning up. She stopped what she was doing when I walked in and faced me. She looked better than she did before but I didn't know if that meant she was okay or not.

"Hi" I awkwardly greeted

"Hey Trin" She gave me a soft smile before we were plunged into awkward silence

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean what I said earlier. It was out of line. It just sucks, you know, cause Jesse was one of the good ones." Caroline sighed and I stepped forward, approaching her.

"I know, and I wouldn't have killed him if I could have done something. He was dangerous. I need you to believe that." I argue, but Caroline doesn't answer.

"I need you to believe me when I tell you that Caroline." I persisted

"I believe you, okay? I believe you want to celebrate the fact that we can go to school and function like regular freshmen. I get that. I want that, too, but, Trinity, when are you gonna figure out that the outside world is not nearly as dangerous as the person you're in love with?"

"Wow! Why don't you tell me how you really feel?" I sarcastically answer

"And besides, I don't love him. He's my friend" I defend

"I've seen the way you look at him, and how he looks at you Trin." She tells me. Damon looks at me a certain way?

"He doesn't look at me any special way," I argue, although I had never really noticed if he had or hadn't

"When are you gonna stop trying to convince me he's a bad person?" I ask

"The day that I stop telling you that is the day that we're no longer best friends, and I hope that day never comes." And with that she left. I sighed heavily before I slowly followed her back to our room. I needed to talk to someone about this, someone who understands. I needed to talk to Damon. I stopped following Caroline and paused in the stairwell, hoping to have some privacy. I pulled my phone and rang Damon. It rang… and it rang… and it rang, until finally I got his voicemail. Damon hadn't answered my call? He always answers my calls. I had a feeling in the pit of my stomach that maybe something was wrong but I shook it off. I was probably just paranoid and stressed out about what happened tonight. I really needed to sleep. I made my way to my bed and collapsed on it.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys, I'm back. Please review :)**


End file.
